Arms
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Nyla and her brother are forced to move to La Push Washington with their mother after their parent's divorce.  Can some tall Quileute's help her out?
1. Ch 1 Bitter Move

**Okay so I went back and redid chapter 1 and 2 slightly. I decided to change a few things around and add a couple of key players out of left field! And of course I changed the title as well. The title change was a definite! **

**Enjoy!**

**~Maxine**

**Chapter 1** - Bitter Move

Moving…

Nyla still wasn't quite sure what the hell was going on. Her parents had done enough fighting and bickering between the two of them. The divorce was finally finished. Her mother was full blooded Quileute had decided to move back to the reservation in the state of Washington. She knew her and her younger brother Brady, and their twin older brothers Calvin and Collin were half Quileute but her parents never bothered to tell them about their mother's heritage; Now suddenly the divorce was final and her mother wanted her and her brother to know about the Quileute side of their life.

Her parents met and started dating, their mom went to La Push and their dad was a student at Forks High. The very same place they were headed back to. Then they both went to Washington State College. Married after graduation, then had Collin and Calvin the twins than Nyla and her brother Brady.

Calvin and Collin were lucky they got out when the fighting started. Last year their parents shipped Calvin and Collin off to La Push to stay with Uncle Harry, Aunt Sue and their cousins Leah and Seth. They hadn't seen their older brothers for a year and they had just both turned 20.

Here she was at 16 and her brother Brady was 15 moving to La Push Washington to live with their mother and Aunt Sue, until their mom could get a job and get a place of their own. They'd been to La Push a few times for vacations and what not, but Nyla wasn't the happiest that they would be living on a small reservation in the middle of the damn woods. 'This is going to so suck!' She thought to herself. If anything Nyla was excited to see her older brothers. She had been close with Calvin at least they didn't have to endure the end of the divorce where their parents fought morning, noon and night.

They couldn't get themselves under control when they would fight and they didn't want the kids to be anywhere near their fighting, arguing and constant bickering anymore…Not to mention the fact they were both physically, emotionally and mentally worn out from all the fighting. Calling it quits was the best decision for the both of them. Nyla sat next to Brady and her mother on the flight and she could still remember her father's last words:

'_I'll come and visit as much as I can kiddo I promise. I still love you and your brother very much. Your mother and I did what was best for us and for you and Brady. I know were going to be so far away, but please remember I'm here whenever you need to talk; either of you. You know you can call my cell, the house phone or even my office number. You can still e-mail me and we can still do the face to face chatting through Skype. I'm only a button push away. We both need time to heal. But you both already know that if we could salvage anything we would; but we just can't at this time. There just isn't anything there to salvage.'_

Being wrapped in warm loving arms and given a kiss from her father was the only memory that kept replaying in Nyla's mind during the whole flight from New York to Washington. Nyla was pulled from her thoughts as she felt the plane start to descend from the grey colored sky. Brady shut his mp3 player off as he wound his ear buds around the device and shoved it in his pocket. As their mother shouldered her bag and waited for the plane to hit the runway.

The plane finally landed. Nyla and Brady exited the plane and followed their mother down the hallway until they saw their Aunt Sue standing at the end of the terminal. When Nyla saw it was only Aunt Sue and that Calvin nor Collin had come to meet them her heart sunk. Of course Uncle Harry had died from a heart attack six months ago, maybe they were helping Leah and Seth.

Aunt Sue had a huge smile plastered on her face as she pulled their mom into a tight hug. "How are you holding up Cindy?"

"Bout as good as can be expected."

Soon their Aunt Sue pulled both of the teens into a huge double hug as she welcomed them both. "It's so good to see you guys. I haven't seen you in so long. I can't believe how much you two have grown up. How are you guys doing?"

Brady shrugged and grunted. "I guess it is what it is auntie."

Nyla watched as her mom shrugged, "It was only a matter of time before we decided to do something about it." Sue quirked her head towards Nyla and her mom looked back at her, naturally she was standing behind her brother with her ear buds in her ears listening to her MP3 player.

Her mother shrugged. "She's not too happy with me right now. I'm the bad guy apparently for making her move here."

Sue scrunched up her face and shook her head negatively. 'Don't worry sis she'll come around eventually."

As Nyla and Brady got comfortable in the back seat they turned their MP3 players on full blast as they got into a thumb wrestling contest to keep each other entertained and to ignore the two chattering women in the front seat.

Her first night in La Push, Nyla didn't eat much at dinner and then excused herself and went out to the porch of her aunt's house as she made herself comfortable on the steps. Her cousins weren't home and her mom and aunt were inside drinking a few glasses of wine and laughing it up. Brady was planted in the middle of the sofa watching a bunch of stupid Cosby show re-runs.

'Yea like there were any families really like the Cosby's' Nyla thought bitterly.

She'd already sent her dad a couple of e-mails letting him know the plane got to Washington safely without any malfunctions. She'd walked around the house and then walked around the outside of the house looking around and taking in the scenery. It was abnormally cloudy, but Aunt Sue had warned her there weren't very many sunny days in La Push.

Great. Just great. Could it get any better?

The sky opened up and the clouds began to down pour all over the house.

Apparently it could and did. Nyla rolled her eyes as she looked up, thankful Uncle Harry had extended the poor roof over the steps so she wouldn't get wet and could enjoy her spot on the steps.

Enjoy? That was a poor choice and sad word. What did she have to enjoy in her life? Nothing. Not a damn thing. Sighing heavily, Nyla pulled her knees into her chest as she rested her chin on her jean covered knees.

"I miss you dad." She said to no one in particular.

The front screen door swung open, bringing Nyla out of her private pity party session as she looked up and watched her Aunt Sue walk over and sit next to her on the steps. "You doing okay kiddo?"

Nyla's grey eyes turned to her Aunt as she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "How are you doing since Uncle Harry died?"

Sue mimicked her niece's nonchalant shrug of the shoulders. "I guess as good as I can expect to be doing. It's only been six months. Sometimes, when I close my eyes tight, I swear I can still hear him yelling at Seth to calm his hyper side or trying to talk sense into Leah and her surly attitude. Then I have to open my eyes and the realization that he's not there and he's still gone washes over me and I just have to continue my day."

A sad look spread across Nyla's face that matched the look on her Aunt Sue's. "I'm sorry Auntie. I know it must be heart breaking for you. Which is why I can't understand how mom can just pack up and leave dad almost four thousand miles away, like she is just throwing out some old garbage or something."

Sue wrapped her arm around her niece and pulled her closer. "I know your upset with your mom right now Ny. But she's doing what she has to do to survive. Clearly when people fight as much as they do they have to pick a point and decide the relationship just isn't healthy anymore and figure out what you have to do to rectify it. Obviously them being together isn't healthy for them anymore. Soon you'll understand why your parents decided to split and why your mother decided coming back here was for both you and Brady's benefit. Not to mention for her as well. Just try not to be so hard on your mom. Remember she loves you and Brady more than anything in this world."

'Yea with the exception of one thing.' Nyla retorted in her head.

Sue kissed the top of Nyla's head. "I'm going to head back inside. Seth and Leah should be home in a few days they have been helping the elders with the twins."

Nyla watched as her aunt brushed her jeans off and walked back into the house as the two adults inside began laughing it up again. She rolled her eyes at their cackling. It would be good for her mom to be by her sister.

Nyla could only hope her aunt Sue would help her mom get herself together, but the anxiety feeling that was eating a hole in her stomach told her otherwise.


	2. Ch 2 Crash Meeting

**Chapter 2** - Crash Meeting

It had been a couple of months since Nyla had moved to La Push with her brother and mom. Her cousin's Seth and Leah had been called out of town on council business. along with their brothers and they'd been gone since before she moved there, so she hadn't even seen any of them yet.

She was going to La Push High School with Brady and had made a few friends. Nyla was pulled from her thoughts as she felt someone tap her shoulder, she turned around and saw Jason one of the jocks from the football team making a face at her. She had to stifle her giggle as she shook her head at him.

"Does this algebra problem look right?" He passed her his paper as she took it and looked it over. They were in their algebra class and Mr. Williams had given them a free period to work on their homework and study for an upcoming quiz.

"Nope it's all wrong. Let me see your pencil." Jason handed over his pencil as Nyla had requested and watched as she proceeded to re-write the formula for him. She didn't solve it for him, but she spun around and walked him through how to get the right answer with the right formula.

"Hey thanks Nyla…We're all getting together this weekend at the beach for a half party and half bonfire. You wouldn't want to come would you?"

Nyla smirked. "So how much is party and how much is bonfire?"

Jason couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips as he smiled and showed his perfectly white teeth. "It's all pretty much party. The bonfire will just be blazing as a light once the sun goes down. So you down Ny?"

Nyla gave Jason double thumbs up as she winked at him cheekily. "Sure! I'm game!"

Jason chuckled loud as the bell rang, he grabbed Nyla's books since they had Biology together next and then also the same lunch period as everyone else. They were walking down the hallway laughing back and forth about old parties they'd gone to. Jason ended up walking her to all of her classes for the entire day. Nyla's last class was History, they both stopped just outside the door way as Nyla leaned against the wall near the door.

Jason laughed hard as he held his stomach. "You're serious aren't you?"

Nyla broke out in a fit of giggles. "I swear! It's too disgusting to not be true."

Jason made a face. "So someone ate some red hot's, then decided to drink a bunch of Hot Damn which is red also; and then puked nothing but red up the wall? Tell me you are shitting me."

Nyla shook her head negatively as she giggled. "Nope thank God it wasn't my house or my party; I definitely couldn't see myself cleaning it up. There was a little white mop dog running around too that got puked on as well. Dude left his mark all over the place."

"Man that is sick. I'm glad it wasn't my house, I'd rub his face in it and make him clean up his own puke." Jason chuckled when Nyla let out a squealing 'Ewww.'

Jason handed over Nyla's books to her as she smiled and thanked him. Jason was just about to say something to her, when someone bumped into both of them hard.

"WATCH OUT!" A deep voice growled.

Jason glared at where the voice came from as he had a hold of Nyla so she wouldn't have ended up on the floor. "What the HELL is your problem man?" Jason snarled through clenched teeth. The overly large t-shirt covered back stopped about thirty feet away from Jason and Nyla.

Nyla could just see this turning into a confrontation gone wrong as she stepped away from Jason and tried to get her senses back.

"What did you just say to me?" The deep voice snapped. Nyla watched as the hulking high school student rolled his shoulders and turned around and walked back over to Jason, who had carefully move Nyla out of the way.

"I asked what the hell your problem was ya jerk. I know you saw us standing here and yet you still ran into us." Jason gruffed as he balled his hands into fists and his knuckles all popped.

"Well next time get out of my way jockstrap."

Nyla rolled her eyes. "Oh lord."

"What was that sugar britches?"

His voice was rough and rude and she really wanted to tell him to go fuck himself, but she was trying to hold her tongue due to how large this guy was. He was definitely held back a few years, he had to of been like twenty-five.

"Don't talk to her like that Redson; you're the jerk off who ran over us."

Paul stifled a grunt. "Oh I'm sorry I spoke to the princess you'll have to forgive me if I don't bow. I left my royal manners in my other pair of pants clearly more noble then these pants."

Nyla sighed out in annoyance. "Ok. That's it."

Paul couldn't help but roll his eyes. Snotty bitches in this school were a dime a dozen and each one worse than the other tenfold.

Nyla walked around Jason as she poked him in the chest. "Grow the hell up and take responsibility for being rude."

Paul felt a finger poke him in the chest as she pushed him pack slightly; clearly allowing her to do so. Paul growled audibly as his eyes locked with Jason, the football team's captain. "You should muzzle your girl. She could help get your ass kicked."

"Excuse me. I'm a human not a dog so you can stick your muzzle up your ass."

Whoa! Since when do the snotty bitches in this school say things like that? Paul quirked an eyebrow up as he finally let his nearly blackened eyes fall down on the petite girl standing in front of him with her arms folded over her chest. Suddenly stopped as his eyes locked with hers and he felt like cement had just been poured into and around his sneakers and bricks layered holding him in place.

Jason's arm went around Nyla's waist as he carefully pulled her back. He knew Paul Redson had a bad temper and he didn't want him lashing out at Nyla.

Paul saw Jason's arm around her waist and he could feel his body start shaking. His nose began to twitch and he could feel his volatile temper starting to rise to the occasion. He watched as she rolled her eyes and walked around him.

"Whatever Jerk!" She snapped as she left for history.

His blackened eyes followed her as she walked into a classroom he felt a shoved on his shoulder as his enraged eyes looked back at Jason. This guy had been itching for a fight all damn year, but Paul knew better than to even start a fight with him; not that Paul wouldn't have loved to shove Jason's head through a locker. Jason had been trying to pick a fight with Paul since he'd quit the football team at the beginning of the year. He couldn't help it. He started phasing then and Sam would have his ass for sure for fighting with someone who wasn't as strong as he was.

Nyla sat in class and watched as Jason shoved the big meathead, who pulled his eyes from her and turned back to Jason. She couldn't tell if anything was said but she also couldn't pull her eyes away from either of them. She watched and after a few minutes the larger man turned, letting his eyes brush over her once more causing her to physically

shiver as he walked down the hallway.

Paul didn't even finish his last class he walked out the front doors of the school as he took off for the trees and phased as soon as he was out of sight. He had voices in his head trying to find out if he was ok. He'd only gone to the school to pick up Seth Clearwater's work. He and his sister Leah had both phased several months ago as a result from the stress of their father's death.

They both had been so distraught over his death they were having a hard time controlling their tempers and kept phasing they'd spent the better part of the last eight months in wolf form. They had both calmed considerably and by next week Sam felt Seth would be able to return to school; Leah had graduated with Sam, so she didn't have to worry about school.

'Dude, you got some cute little - Hey you finally imprinted?' Jared asked surprised.

'Keep your mind on your own imprint Jared.' Paul snapped.

'Little touchy aren't you Paul?' Embry teased.

Paul let out an audible growl as a russet colored wolf walked up to the group. 'Okay how about we not provoke the wolf with the worst attitude.'

Most of the pack took into consideration of the kind of sense Jake was making and all nodded as they dispersed.

Jared stayed behind as he nudged Paul's shoulder with his. 'So what are you going to do? She doesn't seem to like you much.'

'Who does now a day's Jared…who does?'

The continued to converse as they began patrol; Paul couldn't keep his newly imprinted mystery girl off his mind. He wished he knew her name.


	3. Ch 3 Bonfire Reunion

**Chapter 3** - Bonfire Reunion

Friday after school, Nyla walked into the house her mom had moved them into once she'd gotten her nursing job in Forks at the hospital. As she walked upstairs she noticed Brady's bedroom door was closed. Nasty little freak was probably masturbating.

Nyla couldn't resist as she banged on his door a couple of times. "Hey if you do that too many times your palms will start to grow hair and you'll be the only kid at school who has to shave your palms and not your face!"

"VERY FUNNY NYLA!" Brady's muffled voice yelled through the door.

Nyla laughed hard all the way to her bedroom. She opened her bedroom window to let the nice La Push breeze flow through her room. A black Jeep Cherokee pulled into the driveway as Nyla watched as a young lady got out and looked up. Nyla was suddenly aware of who it was.

"LEAH!"

Nyla watched as her cousin's head popped up her shoulder length black hair bouncing full of life as she smiled. "C'mon Ny."

Nyla grabbed her cell phone and house keys as she banged on Brady's bedroom door again. "Masturbate all you want to mutant I'm going with Leah."

"SHUT UP NYLA!" Brady's muffled voice came through the door roughly again.

Nyla jogged down the stairs and flew out the front door as she and Leah collided in a tight hug. They'd always been close, but distance made it harder to see one another.

"God damn La-la you've gotten beautiful girl. I haven't seen you in nearly five years and look at you; sixteen and practically a woman. I bet you make the guys go crazy. God I missed ya cuz!" Leah couldn't help using her nickname for Nyla.

"I missed ya too Le-le. And yea some boys are worth making crazy." Nyla giggled when she used Leah's nickname.

"Are you going to the bonfire tonight?" Leah asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yea a guy I go to school with asked me. Why do you look like you're up to no good? You never smirk unless you've got something up your sleeve." Nyla grabbed Leah's arm as she shook it slightly. "C'mon tell me!" Nyla poked her bottom lip out in a pout and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh! Nu-huh! Those sad ass eyes of yours are NOT going to work on me! They never have and never will. Who are you trying to fool?" Leah exclaimed sternly as she planted her hands on her hips. "When you're done pouting you can go get ready for the bonfire and well leave."

Nyla's pout turned into a blinding smile. "I'm already ready! I've been ready for a while! C'mon let's go! Let's Go! LET'S GO!"

Leah couldn't help laughing at her cousin's antics. "Alright lets blow this pop stand." The girls laughed as they both scrambled to get into the Jeep. A few minutes later they were headed to the beach.

A couple of hours into the bonfire and Nyla hadn't spotted Jason yet. She had a quizzical look on her face trying to figure out where he was exactly. She was standing next to one of her close friends whom she'd met the first day of school Kim and their friend Alexia. Nyla looked across the bonfire and noticed her cousin was standing with a huge group of shirtless guys. It wasn't exactly warm out and they were all dressed in cut off shorts like it was hundred degree summer weather in the desert. Nyla couldn't help but also noticed how nice all their bodies were with muscle definition and insanely sculpted abs of steel. Nyla smirked she knew she shouldn't but she couldn't stop herself from asking. "Hey Kim, what's with the shirtless Chip -N- Dale strippers over there?"

Kim broke out in giggles as she swatted Nyla's arm. "Ny, those are the Quileute protectors. Every time we have a bonfire they are here to make sure no one gets drunk and does stupid stuff. Besides Jared is not a stripper."

Nyla's eyes shot open; she'd heard numerous tale of Kim's wonderful boyfriend Jared but had yet to meet him. "You mean your boy toy is over there?"

Kim's crimson blush covered her tan cheeks. "Oh gosh I'm so sorry Nyla. It's so rude of me to have not introduced you to him. C'mon let me take you over there to meet him." Nyla was about to protest, but Kim grabbed her hand and jerked her alongside towards the group of overly large shirtless guys.

A head popped up out of the group as the guy with the chocolate brown eyes searched for a particular face and when he spotted Kim and Nyla walking towards him the strangest look of absolute adoration and love flashed across his eyes as he smiled softly, he walked away from the crowd as he met Nyla and Kim halfway and completely enveloped Kim in his arms as he crushed his lips to hers.

Nyla cleared her throat. "I really hope that's Jared your boyfriend otherwise you've got a lot of explaining to do Lucy." Kim broke the kiss as she broke out into a giggle fit and buried her face in the huge guys chest. He smiled over her head that barely went to his collar bone and he was barefoot for Christ sake! He stuck his hand out.

"Hi you must be Nyla. Kim talks about you all the time. It's nice to finally meet you." Jared recognized her as the girl Paul had imprinted on earlier in the week. He could also tell by the way Kim had totted her around it must be Kim's new friend Nyla from school.

Nyla nodded as she shook his hand. "Right. What do they feed you guys here? Miracle grow? Are you sure you're only sixteen?"

Jared couldn't help but chuckle. "It's a Quileute thing."

Kim giggled as she unburied her face. "She's half Quileute Jared,"

"And I quit growing when I was fourteen." Nyla threw in at the end.

Jared smirked. "Most of us hit a growth spurt at fifteen or sixteen."

"Yup miracle grow. I'm convinced."

Jared chuckled again as he kissed the top of Kim's head. Who the hell is that affectionate with their girlfriend at sixteen. He stared down at her like she was the mother of his children.

A familiar chuckle danced it's way over the roar of the bonfire/party goers as it hit Nyla's ears and she perked up.

Jared noticed her change. "Is something wrong?"

"No that laugh! I recognize that laugh." Nyla smiled as her indigo blue eyes continued to search for the source of the laughter. She looked over and her heart nearly dropped into her stomach as she saw Calvin and Collin her brothers. They had been standing with the group of shirtless hotties the whole time and she never noticed them. They had gotten so big she didn't recognize them. Their muscles matched each other. They were complete twins with the exception of their eye color and the light brown and dark brown of their hair they were not that easy to tell apart. Calvin had the indigo blue eyes like her with the light brown hair and Collin had green eyes like Brady with the dark brown hair.

Nyla's feet started moving her as she made her way over and stood in front of her twin older brothers. "Calvin...Collin. Oh my God I missed you guys so much." They were at least a good foot and a half taller than her but she knew it was them.

Collin didn't recognize his own sister, but Calvin knew who she was and swept her up into his arms as if she weighted nothing as he spun her in circles. once Collin heard the familiar squeal of laughter he knew immediately it was his baby sister. Once Calvin put her down it was Collin's turn to spin her in circles.

Calvin chuckled. "Collin don't make her puke." Collin chuckled hard as he set Nyla down but he continued to hug her. Calvin hugged her tightly again once Collin had let go because he saw her silent tears and they had missed her just as much.

Jared and Kim walked up hand in hand as Jared quirked an eyebrow at them. "How do you know them Nyla?"

"They are my brother's."

Paul was sitting just inside the tree line. He didn't want anyone to know he was there yet. He saw the whole exchange between the Beckham twins and his imprint. He cringed on the inside. Out of everyone on the rez why did he had to imprint on their sister.

They were going to kick his ass.


	4. Ch 4 Confessions & Confrontations

**Chapter 4** - Confessions & Confrontations

Paul continued watching from the tree line. His imprint was so beautiful. Why did she have to be beautiful? Why couldn't she be a cross-eyed nag sprouting horns from the top of her head with a wart in between her eyes? Paul closed his eyes tightly as he tried to keep that image in his head, but it wasn't happening. Her laughter filled his ears as he watched her brothers ask her tons of questions. His eyes re-opened and he watched as the laughter danced across her face.

Suddenly another thought crossed Paul's mind. If she was the twins sister that meant Leah and Seth were her cousin's as well. Damn it; like he needed anyone else to come after him. Leah was going to shred his ass verbally and then let the twins do it physically.

Paul was thinking right now it wasn't such a good idea to have smart mouthed her at school earlier in the week. He really hadn't meant to offend her he just couldn't stand that asshole Jason Merker. That guy was completely asking for Paul to kick his ass. But he'd been good about controlling his temper as of late; which shocked the rest of the guys in the pack, because he did have a bit of a reputation for being the volatile one. Maybe imprinting would help curve his temper more.

Calvin smiled he couldn't believe how much Nyla had changed in only a year.

Collin had looked through the other faces in the crowd that was at the beach and his eyes landed back on Nyla. "Where's that little punk Brady at?"

Nyla laughed as she pushed Collin. "He's been so weird lately. I don't know if it's from the divorce or the move; but he's been a complete raging bull lately. He can usually take my teasing but not so much nowadays."

Collin and Calvin shared a look as if they knew what was going on and Nyla crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay. What's going on you two?"

Calvin flashed one of his pretty boy grins. "Nothing he's probably just suffering from too much estrogen intake being the only dude in a house full of women. His testosterone has to work over time so he doesn't grow boobs. Leave him alone for a while; maybe his attitude problem will clear up."

Nyla shook her head as she laughed. "Maybe he needs a girlfriend instead of spending all his time in his room; I'm sure his hand has to be getting tired by now."

"OH!" The same word was moaned by both twins at the same time once they figured out what Nyla was hinting around too. They couldn't stop the laughter that poured from their mouths as they practically leaned on each other for support.

Calvin threw his arm around Nyla's shoulder as he pulled her to him and kissed the top of his head. "That was wrong on so many levels, but I'm gonna let it go because he isn't here to defend himself."

Nyla scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "How can he defend carpal tunnel?"

Collin laughed as hard as Calvin as they tried to get control over themselves. Calvin took the initiative to introduce Nyla to the rest of the shirtless guys he and Collin had been standing with. They were all just around the same height, which was a good foot and a half taller than her. Their muscles were insanely buff and defined.

Nyla tried to make sure to keep all their names correct. Sam, Jake, Embry, Quil, Jared of course she already met. And of course Seth stepped out of the circle as he squeezed her in a nearly bone crushing hug, until Leah smacked him in the back of the head and told him to take it easy on her. Seth deposited Nyla back on her feet in the sand. "Sorry Ny."

Nyla giggled as she reached up and ruffled his shaggy black hair. "That's quite alright. I'm just trying to figure out how you're supposed to be Brady's age and yet both of you are out growing me."

Seth shrugged as he chuckled. "It's a Quileute thing."

"It must be you're the second person to tell me that tonight."

"Hey guys what's up? Any of the partiers puke and pass out yet?" A familiar deep voice said as the body that owned the voice broke through the large group of shirtless wonders.

Nyla looked over and saw the guy who ran into her and then trash talked her and Jason earlier in the week. She couldn't stop the glare that formed on her face. "Oh my God, what are YOU doing here?"

Calvin and Collin both perked up. Calvin cleared his throat. "Nyla you know Paul?"

Nyla rolled her eyes as she scoffed completely annoyed. "No! The only reason I know him is because he plowed over me and my friend Jason earlier in the week."

Calvin, more than Collin saw RED! "WHAT!" He growled out. Collin grabbed Calvin's arm as he leaned over and whispered a few words to him. Calvin calmed noticeably.

Paul straightened up as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I wasn't aiming for you I was aiming for that asshole Jason Merker. He's a punk and I want to shut him up by ramming my fist down his throat. In all honesty, you shouldn't even be around him. He treats the girls at school like a piece of meat to chew on. He's only showing interest in you because he wants a piece of ass. And you're the newest toy at La Push High."

Nyla scowled. "Well when you become my father than you can tell me who the hell I should and shouldn't hang around with."

Paul sighed heavily. "Look I'm...I'm sorry for running into you at school. If I hurt you in any way I didn't mean to. Merker has been trying to pick a fight with me since the beginning of the school year. Sooner or later it's all going to come to head. I'm not trying to tell you who to hang around with, I'm just suggesting. Ask around he's got a bad rep for screwing girls for grades and then never talking to them again."

Nyla wasn't sure what he meant but was surprised and shocked he's apologized for running into her. "What do you mean screwing girls for grades?"

Paul's scowl on his face slowly melted off as he made a face. "He gets girls to think he loves them, they start having sex with him and he gets them to 'help' do his homework so he can keep his grades up to secure his position as Captain on the football team. Once he gets the grades he needs he dumps the girl and moves on to other girls in the all the classes he has."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" Nyla questioned skeptically.

Paul frowned. "Because he used to be mine and Jared's best friend before we both quit the team. He used to brag to us all the time. He probably still would if Jared and I hadn't threatened to kick his ass when he set his eyes on Kim and was going to try that shit with her."

Calvin watched as Paul exchanged looks with Nyla and suddenly noticed something was different about the way Paul was 'apologetic' with Nyla's confrontation of him. Calvin nudged Collin and quirked his head towards the only to people who were speaking. "You're shitting me...Right?"

Calvin shook his head negatively. "Nope."

"I think it's time we have a little older brother convo with Paul." Collin suggested. He watched as his twin nodded in agreement.

Nyla frowned as she looked at Kim and Jared and they both nodded to let her know Paul was telling the truth. Nyla looked at Leah. "Can you take me home? I don't feel like being here."

Leah walked over and put her arm around Nyla's shoulders. "Sure c'mon cuz."

Calvin and Collin promised to come over the following day and see her, Brady and mom. Nyla nodded to them as they both kissed the top of her head and let her go with Leah. If anyone could cheer up their sister it was Leah. They watched as Leah left the beach with Nyla. Their eyes turned towards Paul.

Paul's whole body stiffened. "What?" He questioned with caution.

Calvin and Collin both had their arms crossed over their chests. They were only a few years older than the rest of the guys in the pack, but they were all brothers. Calvin gave Paul a pointed look. "Wanna tell us why you was so 'nice' to our sister?"

Collin scoffed. "And why you look like your completely in love with her."

Paul's shoulders slumped. "I didn't know she was your sister until tonight. And I know you're not going to ask so I will say it. Yes I imprinted on her."

Calvin walked over and grabbed Paul's right arm. "It's time for the big brother talk Paul."

Collin grabbed Paul's left arm as they began walking him towards the tree line. "And you're going to pay close attention to everything we say."

Paul couldn't object as he let them pull him away from everyone else on the beach.

Nyla slipped into the house quietly. She stopped as she looked over and noticed her mother was passed out on the couch with the TV on but muted. The two empty wine bottles laying on their sides on the coffee table and the empty wine glass still in her mother's hand was pretty much an inclination of what her mom had been doing all night.

Nyla sighed heavily as she turned the TV off and covered her mom up, making sure to throw the empty bottle away and put the wine glass in the dishwasher. She walked upstairs quietly and noticed Brady's bedroom door was open and he wasn't in it. He probably went to a friend's house. When their mom would drink he always left and Nyla was always there to clean up the mess.

Nyla fell into bed and soon fell into a restless sleep. All she could do was hope tomorrow was better.


	5. Ch 5 Sweetest

**Chapter 5** - Sweetest

Nyla woke the next morning, showered then dressed in jeans and a white long sleeved cotton shirt with a blue t-shirt over it. Once she walked down stairs she smirked as she heard her mother upstairs walking around slowly and cursing at the loudness of the creaks in the wood flooring through the upstairs.

Clearly someone was hung over.

Nyla fixed herself a bowl of cereal and milk. She sat on the kitchen counter as she ate her breakfast. She smirked when she heard a loud bang and a few more cuss words fly out of her mother's mouth.

She quirked an eyebrow at Brady when he walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. Fashionably dressed in sweats and a white sleeveless t-shirt. "Late night Princess?"

Brady growled in frustration. "Don't start Ny. Just leave me alone today. I don't feel good."

The look on Nyla's face changed to one of concern when Brady made a gagging face when he opened the fridge and looked inside and closed it faster than he opened it. She knew he wasn't kidding about being sick when he was normally a human garbage disposal. Nyla jumped from the kitchen counter as she walked over to where Brady was standing in front of the closed fridge, she touched his forehead and he was burning up.

Brady leaned back away from his sisters hand. "Don't touch ya dork. If I'm sick I don't want you catching it."

Nyla frowned as she ushered him back upstairs and got him back in bed, she grabbed his covers and tucked him back in bed. Whenever he was sick her mother hen syndrome came out. Especially when their mom was drinking. "Are you hungry or do you just want to try and sleep some more and see if you feel better at lunch?"

Brady made a face when she mentioned eating and shook his head negatively. "No I just want to sleep."

Nyla nodded as she reached over and closed his bedroom window and then pulled the curtains closed so the room would be darker for him. "I'll come check on your around lunch. I have my cell phone on me if you need anything. Calvin and Collin are supposed to be coming by later." Nyla reached down on the floor in Brady's jean pocket and fished his cell phone out as she plugged it in and set it on his nightstand. Nyla threw a soft smile to Brady as she walked out and pulled his bedroom door closed.

Nyla decided she wanted to go for a walk as she placed her cereal bowl in the dishwasher after she rinsed it out. She slipped on her sneakers and pushed her cell phone into her back pocket. She walked out onto the porch as she made a face when she noticed Paul was staring back at her as she pulled the front door closed behind her. She couldn't help noticing he was shirtless again like he had been the night before with her brothers.

"What are you doing here?" Nyla watched as Paul walked up the steps to the porch and leaned against the railing.

Paul frowned. "I wanted to check on you and make sure you was doing okay after last night. I know I probably sounded like the biggest prick in the world when I dropped all of that on you and I didn't mean too."

Nyla folded her arms over her chest. "You're not the first person to point out a guy just wants to get in my pants to get something from me. It's been happening ever since my boobs grew in at the age of thirteen."

Paul couldn't help but chuckle at her use of words to explain she wasn't completely deluded, like most of the girl who fell for Jason Merker's bullshit. "So what you're used to guys hitting on you?" He had to ask even if it was such a stupid question that he already knew the answer too. She was beautiful of course guys hit on her.

Nyla's eyes drifted to the floor boards of the porch and then back up. "Flirting is pretty much a give-in from the age of thirteen on; but to actually have boyfriends break-up with you because you refuse to have sex with them or sacrifice your virtue because they want to get off. It's a little heartbreaking. Jason seemed like a nice guy, but after the stuff you told me last night, he's just a jerk like every other guy that I let into my life."

Nyla walked across the porch as she noticed Paul was watching her every movement.

Paul frowned. "Not all guys are jerks."

"No sometimes their worse." The familiar voice belonged to Calvin.

Nyla looked over as her older brothers walked out of the tree line chuckling like idiots. She couldn't help laughing at their antics like always. "You guys can go ahead and go inside. Brady went back to bed, he said he wasn't feeling well and he had a fever. I'm going for a walk. I need some air. Mom's hung over, but she'll be happy to see you two goons."

Calvin and Collin shared a look between the two of them again when she mentioned Brady being sick, but Nyla ignored them. She laughed as they walked up the steps and both dropped kisses on the top of her head. Calvin socked Paul in the arm. "Why doesn't Paul go with you, we don't want you walking around the forest alone."

Paul was almost ready to fall at their feet and thank them for the suggestion; but could completely tell Nyla wasn't as enthusiastic about the suggestion as he was. At least he was hoping he didn't look excited about it.

Nyla gave her brothers a look letting them know she was disgusted by their suggestion, but knew if they wanted someone to go with her, she would listen to them. Nyla nodded reluctantly. Nyla giggled when she saw Paul glare at her brothers, but he straightened up as he pushed off the porch railing. He followed her down the steps as they walked towards the tree line.

Nyla and Paul walked in silence for about twenty minutes, which was the exact time it took for both of them to make it to the beach. Paul watched as the wind picked up a little and it blew through her hair as her scent drifted over to where he was walking next to her. The smell of lilacs filled his nose and sent his senses reeling. Paul inhaled deeply as he took in more of her scent.

"God damn, has anyone ever told you, you smell fuckin great?"

Nyla's eyes nearly bugged out as she stopped at looked at Paul. She felt her cheeks get warm and knew she was blushing furiously from his comment.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he watched her blush a nice crimson color. "Damn. Sorry! Sometimes my mouth speaks without my brains permission…Hey you're cute when you blush. Shit sorry! There I go again."

Nyla couldn't help but blush even darker as she cleared her throat. "No I can't say anyone has ever said either of those things to me." Her hands came up and covered her flaming red cheeks. She felt Paul grabbed her wrists gently as he carefully pulled her hands down, his skin felt warm to the touch; it was almost a soothing warmth.

"Don't please. I wasn't lying when I said you are cute when you blush. Not to mention the fact you are beautiful."

Nyla shook her head. "Don't play me Paul. You're not getting in my pants either." Nyla's red cheeks were starting to diminish, when she heard him tell her she was beautiful they flared back up again as she gently pushed teasingly on his bare chest with her hands. His skin was really warm. Warmer than Brady had been that morning. "Oh my goodness. Are you okay? You feel really hot. I think you might have a temperature. I hope you're not getting sick like Brady."

Paul felt her cool soft hands touch his forehead before she cupped his cheeks in her small hands. A frown marred the handsome features of his face. "I would never play you. I'm serious you are really beautiful." Paul took her wrists in his hands again as he gently removed them from his face. His eyes locked with her beautiful blue ones as he continued to stare down at her.

Nyla smirked. "So are you always this good at avoiding questions?"

Paul returned her smirk. "Most of the time yes. But sometimes I'm even better."

"So is it just questions in general you avoid or just my questions?"

Paul stifled a chuckle. "I can only answer the questions I have an answer for; The high temperature is a Quileute thing."

Nyla gave Paul a quizzical look. "But Brady and I are only half Quileute and I'm not burning up. In fact my hands are always cold. See?"

Paul eyes watched as she placed her hand on his forearm and he couldn't stop the shiver that went down his entire body. He couldn't tell if it was from her ice cold hands or the fact that his imprint had been touching him. Paul couldn't stop himself as his hands reached out and grabbed both of hers. "Jesus they are like ice cubes." He enclosed both her hands in his as he brought them up and blew his hot breath between his hands trying to help warm hers up. He placed them palms together as he rubbed the outsides with his overly warm hands.

Nyla couldn't help but think that was the sweetest thing any guy had ever done for her.


	6. Ch 6 Dinner & A Visit

**Chapter 6** - Dinner & A Visit

Calvin and Collin had sat down to the dinner table in their mother's house with their mom and Brady when the front door opened and closed. Everyone's attention was on Nyla as she walked into the house with a strange look on her face. They watched as she kicked her shoes off on the matt by the front door and walked through the house. She started to go upstairs when her mother's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Nyla, dinner's ready, come join us at the table."

Nyla smiled softly as she nodded in agreement and joined her mother and siblings at the table. She noticed that all eyes were on her, she blinked a few times before she looked down at her spaghetti. "What?"

Collin smirked. "Someone seems to be in la-la land."

Calvin coughed to cover up his chuckle when Nyla scowled at Collin and threw a dinner roll at him; which he happened to catch perfectly as he shoved it into his mouth. Nyla made a face as she was seriously grossed out by her older brother. "You pig!"

Calvin, Collin and Brady broke out in chuckles. Calvin cleared his throat. "So how was your walk with Paul?"

Nyla blushed hard as she shook her head negatively. "It was nice. But I barely know him."

Collin smirked. "You should give him a chance. I think he likes you."

"Oh he definitely likes her." Calvin chuckled out.

Nyla could tell between the looks the twins were sharing between each other they knew something she didn't. "Okay what are you two up to? I know it's got to be something because you guys are sharing too many similar looks."

Calvin gave his best shocked look. "What on earth are you talking about little sister?"

Nyla pointed her fork at Calvin and then at Collin. "I know you're completely full of it and as soon as I figure out what it is exactly. You both are so going to get it what's coming to you."

Calvin and Collin couldn't stop their laughter as it echoed through the house.

Later that night Nyla was sitting in her room at her desk trying to concentrate on her history homework, with her laptop open and trying to write her damn paper on President Kennedy, but unfortunately she couldn't keep Paul out of her head. His bronze skin, perfectly shaped muscles that ran through his body, calves, thighs, biceps, chest, and abs. His beautiful red lips. Nearly blackened eyes, his jet black hair looked as soft as it probably felt.

She could still remember the heat his body provided and enjoyed the questions they shot back and forth to each other. The answers coming and smoothly as it was to breath. She felt like she was supposed to be with him at that moment. Getting to know each other felt so easy. Much easier than any other guy she'd ever met in her life. She remembered teasing him about how tall he was for only being sixteen, the same age as her. He noticed the top of her head came to the top of his shoulder and said she was the perfect height.

She remembered giggling and said she expected he had more to say after the perfect height comment but he zipped his lips and didn't say much, she did notice that his tan cheeks tinged pink, somehow she'd embarrassed him on his personal thoughts and she found it naturally cute. She just figured when he said she was the perfect height he meant to said she was the perfect height for him.

Nyla was pulled from her thoughts as a knock came to her bedroom window. She jumped a little out of fright. She went to her window and was shocked to see Paul squatting down on the roof of the front porch that was just outside her window. She pushed her window up. "What on earth are you doing? How did you get up here?"

Paul tried covering his smirk but couldn't hold his chuckle as she looked at him completely astonished. "I climbed. It's actually pretty easy. Can I come in?"

Nyla quirked an eyebrow at him. "You want to come in? Are you nuts? My brothers would kill you if they knew you was even outside my bedroom window."

Paul chuckled even harder. "I told your brothers I was coming to see you. They said I could as long as you agreed. And said I could stay as long as you let me, but that I have to leave when you tell me too. Not that I wouldn't. I'm not into forcing people to do something they don't want to."

Nyla chewed her bottom lip. She knew if Calvin and Collin gave Paul permission to see her as long as she said, then she was safe with him. Ever since she'd seen him Friday night she'd constantly felt safe with him and couldn't figure out why. "Okay. As long as you promise to leave when I say."

Paul nodded in agreement. "I swear on my life." Paul watched as she backed away and pushed the window open more so his overly large body could fit. Paul gracefully moved around and climbed in through the window as he stepped in and righted himself up standing in front of Nyla. Her blue eyes completely captivated him. They did every time his own eyes looked into hers.

Nyla felt Paul's warm hand on her hip, the warmth soaked in through her t-shirt and the heat from his other hand seeped through the thick material of her jeans. She felt him tug her closer as her chest bumped into his, she felt his arm slide around her waist, pulling her closer if it was possible. "I forgot something earlier."

His voice was deep and husky and it made Nyla shiver as she exhaled shakily. "What did you forget?" His blackened eyes held her steady even on shaky feet. She watched as he slowly leaned down and as he mumble 'This'. He gently pressed his lips to hers. Her lips trembled against his and she was sure he felt it as he tightened his arms around her keeping her steady against his body.

Paul gently kissed her lips and could feel her trembling. He'd longed to kiss her since earlier in the day when they had been walking along the beach together asking and answering questions back and forth slowly getting to know each other. Her lips were full and soft. They felt so good against his. He was already excited she'd let him in and now kissing her he was even more excited that she didn't push him away and she was kissing him back.

Paul felt her hands slowly slide up his biceps to his neck and then felt her fingers weave through his hair. Paul softly swiped his tongue across her bottom lips asking for permission to go further. Her mouth opened and Paul couldn't help as he glided his tongue in to slowly and softly caress hers with his. He was almost giddy when she responded by moaning into his mouth. When Paul slowly pulled away from her lips, he kissed her one last time softly on the lips.

They were both panting. Paul could feel Nyla's whole body shaking against his. Paul combed his fingers through her hair gently as he buried his face in her neck and her arms wrapped around his shoulders, he leaned over so she wouldn't have to struggle to reach him. "Are you okay Nyla? I didn't mean to force you..."

Nyla shook her head negatively. "I don't know. I guess. You didn't force me. I just...I never felt anything that intense before. You're different from other guys. I can't explain it and I definitely don't understand it."

Paul's soft lips brushed against her neck. "I couldn't help myself. I've had this feeling that I wanted to kiss you since I saw you in the hallway at school. Even more when I saw you at the bonfire. The feeling overtook me even more at the beach earlier but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was sitting at home an hour ago and the feeling to kiss you just grew too strong. I had to do it."

Nyla pulled back as Paul raised his head and their eyes locked again. "Why does this feel so good? It should feel weird shouldn't it? I barely know you. I mean I want to get to know you more. But this just fits. It feels right. Am I supposed to feel like this?"

Paul smiled softly as he cupped her cheeks and stared into her blue eyes again. "A connection no matter how small or large is always a strong bond. I'm not sure if this is how you're supposed to feel. I've never felt this way about anyone in my life that I've known for such a short period of time. Hell I never felt like this for anyone ever. This is so foreign, but then again it doesn't feel foreign. I feel like this is where I'm supposed to be right now."

Paul leaned down and kissed her lips so softly. "I should probably leave. I noticed you was doing your homework, you probably need to finish it."

Nyla chewed her bottom lip. "Please don't go yet."

Paul nodded; she didn't want him to leave, his heart expanded inside his chest, he couldn't leave. They moved slowly around the room, Paul watched as she walked over and locked her bedroom door, Paul laid across her bed as she turned all the lights off and the only thing that lit the room was the moonlight. She laid across her bed and her head was softly resting against his chest as he wrapped his arm around her, his nose buried in her hair as he inhaled her scent. She listened to the soft thumping of his heart next to her ear.

Nyla couldn't believe she felt this way about Paul. She knew if it was all a mistake she would be shown a sign, but nothing happened as they laid in the darkness and quiet of her room. Nyla felt like everything was complete in her life. She wasn't sure how or why, she just felt it.

They both fell asleep in complete contentment; both unsure of what the following day would bring.


	7. Ch 7 Water Anyone?

**Chapter 7** – Water Anyone?

The sunlight slowly started pouring through the window. Paul had been up for an hour and just watched as Nyla slept. Somewhere in the middle of the night, she'd moved her body around and her body was tight into his side and her head was resting against his bicep. Her hand was on his bicep as well just sitting there so perfectly. Her like caramel colored skin looked like it glowed against his dark skin.

Paul had stayed Saturday and Sunday night. He looked over at the clock and it read 6:00 AM. He knew it was Monday morning. They both had to get up soon for school, but he honestly didn't want to wake her up. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. Paul couldn't stop himself as he leaned over and softly kissed her lips. He loved that she immediately responded to his lips.

Nyla absolutely loved the way Paul woke her up. He'd stayed the night the last two nights. Her mother would've shit purple Twinkies had she known her daughter slept in the same bed with a sixteen year old boy. As soon as Paul's lips touched her, she felt the warmth from his lips. The warmth fully encased her body from top to bottom.

By the time they finished saying their goodbyes it was already 7, Nyla had to rush to get herself ready. At 7:30 Paul pulled up in his truck and watched as she bounced down the steps and into his truck. She leaned over and kissed his lips lightly as Paul backed out and took off towards the school.

Paul looked over and noticed she was chewing on her bottom lip. "What is it Nyla?"

"I'm trying to figure out what we are. I mean, you stayed the night two nights in a row; thank god you didn't get caught because mom could've seriously castrated you. What are we to each other exactly?"

Paul chuckled. "Yea well if you hadn't thrown me out your bedroom window this morning, I was gonna ask you on a date."

Nyla's mouth fell open in shock as she swatted Paul's arm. "I didn't throw you out the window! I was running late and had to get showered so I could look and smell presentable for school. Not to mention I could hear my mother coming."

Paul's deep chuckle filled the cab of the truck as he attempted to not laugh any longer than he had to at his imprint. He watched as she folded her arms over her chest and gave him a look of annoyance. Paul pulled into the school parking lot and shut the truck off. "Oh c'mon Nyla I was only joking with you. I know you weren't trying to throw me out the window. Shove yes; but throw never."

Nyla's mouth fell open as she glared at Paul and he couldn't help but start laughing all over again. Paul reached out only to have his hands slapped away by Nyla. Paul smirked as he leaned over and brushed his lips against the side of her neck as his hands slowly moved around her body pulling her closer to him.

Nyla's whole body came alive with just his lips touching the sensitive skin on her neck. The warmth of his hands seeped through her shirt and doused her whole body in his heat as he lifted her effortlessly and placed her on his lap as his lips continued to softly kiss her neck. 'Forgive me please.' She heard him whisper against her bare skin. She couldn't help but let herself nod at him for the forgiveness earned.

Nyla looked up and his eyes were blackened like always, deep pools of black tar. She watched as his red lips forms a soft smile.

"I want you to be my girlfriend Nyla; possibly for the rest of my life. I'm sorry I should've been clear about my intentions. I should've asked you properly Saturday night when you let me stay. At least it would've been the gentlemanly thing to do."

Nyla smirked as she stifled a giggle. "Yea but what sixteen year old males are ever gentlemanly. Let alone know how to spell it and know what the definition is…So uh…Is this you asking me?"

Paul smirked before his face took on a serious look. "Absolutely; Nyla, will you be my girlfriend?"

Nyla chewed her bottom lip as she nodded. "Yes." She was pretty sure before she even got the s out Paul's lips were against hers as he wrapped his arms around her, smashing her small body against his overly large warm body. Not that she was complaining or anything, cause let's be honest…who would?

Right…No one.

Once they pulled apart panting, Paul kissed her chastely as he opened the truck door and carefully set her on her feet from his lap as he hopped out and took her hand as she slung her backpack over her shoulder. As soon as they stepped foot into the school she could feel all eyes on her as they made their way down the hallway.

Jared had Kim pinned against her locker as he attempted to mess with her. When she gasped softly, Jared's head popped up and saw what she was looking at. Jared smirked as he watched Paul and Nyla walked down the hall towards them hand in hand. Paul growled at him slightly and punched him in the arm.

Paul looked down at Nyla. "Jared and I have to bounce. We have History on the other side of the school, but I'll see you afterwards."

Nyla nodded as Paul leaned over and kissed her lips softly. Nyla watched as Jared and Kim had the same conversation as he kissed her and then blew raspberries on her neck causing her to squeal out. The girls watched as the guys took off down the hall and rounded the corner.

Kim smiled widely as she bumped Nyla in the hip. "So mind telling me what that was all about?"

"I can't even begin to explain it all. It happened so fast. From Friday night at the bonfire to a walk on the beach on Saturday which was only supposed to last a couple of hours and ended up lasting practically the entire day. Saturday night he came in my bedroom window and we talked for like a second before he leaned over and kissed me. Kim! It felt amazing. It felt like it was supposed to happen. Like he was supposed to be there at that moment. It was…perfect. I fell asleep in his arms and one night turned into two. Do you know how nice it was waking up in his arms two mornings in a row? It felt like I was supposed to do that for the rest of my life."

Kim grabbed Nyla's arm as she couldn't contain her giggles anymore. "Slow down Ny. You're killing me. We walked past our classroom 4 times. I think Mr. Chivens is going to think were nuts in a minute. Let's get to Algebra."

The girls walked in and took their seats; right as the bell was ringing Jason Merker walked into the class room and took his seat behind Nyla.

Mr. Chiven's had declared a free period but to keep the chatter down to a minimum. So the room was a low rumble of talking.

"Nyla." A familiar voice tried getting her attention. "Psst Nyla."

Nyla took a sip of water from her water bottle as she placed the cap back on and set it on her desk as she turned and looked back at Jason. "What Jason?"

"So rumor has it you're dating that loser Paul Redson." A satisfied smirk on his mealy face.

"I pity people who live and die by rumors. But if you must know yes I am. What's it to you? You never showed up on Friday at the Bonfire."

Jason's smirk slide off his face and it was replaced with a scowl. "You've got to be kidding me. Why on earth would you date that steroid pumping freak? You know he's part of Sam Uley's little cult following; along with your brothers Calvin and Collin."

Nyla glared back at Jason. "My brother's are NOT in a cult Jason."

Jason chuckled teasingly. "Go ahead and think what you want. Aren't you the least bit curious why they are as big as they are and why Redson and Tinsel have suddenly started growing as well? Not to mention the fascination they seem to have in you and Kim. Two months ago he'd never seen or heard of you and suddenly some bonfire comes and goes and now you're his girlfriend. And don't even get me started on Kim."

Kim turned around in her seat and threw a glare of her own at Jason. "What about me Jason Merker?"

Jason scoffed. "Everyone knows that you've been drooling all over Jared Tinsel since practically kindergarten and he never looked at you twice. Hell he never even sniffed in your general direction. Now suddenly he misses some school follows Paul and Sam around like Embry Call, Quil Ateara and Jacob Black. It's like they are some wild bunch of hippie tree banging cult and the girls with no brains or too much brains all flock to them."

Kim had gotten quiet, Nyla looked over and she had silent tears sliding down her cheeks. Nyla turned her attention back to Jason. "You know something. You're a jerk Jason. I'm not sure what I saw in you before today, but whatever it was it was a great parlor trick, because you are the only loser I see around here. Stay away from me and stay away from Kim or I'll punch your lights out."

Kim wiped her wet cheeks and her eyes went wide as she watched as Nyla took the cap off her water bottle and proceeded to pour the entire bottle over Jason's head.

The entire room fell silent.


	8. Ch 8 Threats & Wishes

**Chapter 8** – Threats & Wishes

Nyla stood up when Jason growled at her actions and Mr. Chivens looked back and was trying to see the commotion. "I'm sorry Mr. Chivens Kim and I aren't feeling well were going to go to the nurse." Mr. Chivens gave a nod.

Nyla quirked her head at Kim who was trying to hold her giggles in. Nyla spared a fake astonished look at Jason. "My hand slipped you will forgive me won't you Jason." As she chucked the empty bottle at him and it made a 'thunk' sound when it bounced off his forehead and clattered on the floor.

Nyla and Kim left the room.

Kim couldn't contain her giggles anymore. "I can't believe you just did that."

Nyla smiled brilliantly. "I couldn't let him bag on you and the guys. He was being a complete downer! The things he said were just mean and he was trying to purposely upset you and it worked."

Kim looked at the floor. "He wasn't lying though. He was telling the truth. Jared never knew I existed until the beginning of this year."

Nyla frowned. "Yea but he didn't have to be rude and point it out in front of everyone in class."

Kim shrugged. "I'm not going to lie and said that his words didn't sting a little. Clearly they did because they made me cry, which Jared WON'T be happy about. It should bother me anymore, but every once in a while it does. It used to bother me a lot and I fought Jared most of the time in the beginning when he kept trying to ask me out because I thought he was full of shit and didn't really want to be with me. I thought he was playing a joke on me. Well until Jason Merker tried to pull his 'you're so beautiful' bullshit speech on me. Jared came unglued and took Paul right along with him when they went to have a 'talk' with him. Jason smarted off to them and they both almost beat the shit out of him."

Nyla smiled softly. "Don't let Jason Merker be the bringer of old bad thoughts. Jared looks at you like you're the only woman in the world. I've never seen any guy stare at a girl the way he does when he stares at you."

Kim smirked as she couldn't help but think 'then clearly you've never seen the way Paul looks at you'.

"Kim!" A familiar raspy voice called out behind the girls as they turned and saw Jared and Paul running up to them. He pulled Kim into his arms. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Paul smacked Jared on the back of the head. "She could probably answer you if you'd give her a minute to speak." Nyla couldn't help the giggle.

Kim pulled back as she locked eyes with Jared. "I'm fine. The little asshole Jason Merker started some shit with Nyla and me and she shut him up quick."

Paul growled as Nyla's head snapped up to look at him. She watched as his tall framed body was shaking and he took a step back from her. "What did that little fucker say to you?"

Nyla shook her head. "It doesn't matter what he said to me. I shut him up."

Kim couldn't stop her giggles again. "She dumped her entire bottle of water on his head and then hit him in the forehead with the empty bottle when she threw it at him."

Jared couldn't help chuckle along with Kim's giggles as a smirk played on his face, but noticed Paul was still slightly shaky. "You okay bro?" Paul just nodded tight lipped as he attempted to calm himself.

Paul felt a hand on his forearm as he looked down and noticed it belonged to his imprint. Calming down faster, he could feel the tremors as they subsided in his body. Her hand slid down and caught his hand, she pushed her small fingers between his, lacing their hands together as he smirked at her. He tugged on her hand a little pulling her to him as he leaned down and softly pecked her lips with a smirk on his face. "Sorry." He watched as she nodded at him.

The rest of the day went without incident as Paul walked Nyla to every class she had, not to mention they ate lunch together with everyone.

Her cousin Seth smirked at her when she sat down at the lunch table with them. "So Ny, feel like telling me something new and exciting?"

Nyla threw a baby carrot at Seth who chuckled as he caught it and chucked it at Jake; who wasn't paying attention because someone clearly had his attention.

Jake looked down into the biggest green eyes he'd ever seen in his life, her hair was like black spun silk as it laid in waves down her back. He'd imprinted on Alexia a few months prior and they'd become really good friends and she'd even started eating lunch with him and the rest of the guys on a daily basis.

"So I was wondering if you want to go to the movies on Friday." Jake's voice tried to sound confident but it wasn't happening.

The rest of the guys stayed quiet and pretended to not hear him asking his imprint out on a date.

Alexia swallowed her bite of apple as she looked up at Jake and smiled softly. "You – you mean me? You're asking me?"

Jake chuckled at her innocent questions and the quizzical look she had on her face. "Yes I'm asking you. Who else would I be asking?"

"Anyone but me, Jake." Alexia's voice mumbled as she watched wide eyed as Jake slid over closer to her.

"C'mon Alexia, if you can survive my loud and might I add annoying friends, then we can go to the movies. I won't bite I promise. Well unless you tell me I can." He threw a smirk in her direction and chuckled when he watching her tan cheeks turned crimson red.

"Are you sure about this Jake? You could always take it back and ask someone better." Alexia's eyes found the table more interesting. She felt Jake lean over as his lips brushed against her ear softly.

"There is no one better Alexia." Her cheeks had re-flared red all over again as Jake couldn't help the chuckle that escaped when he also didn't miss her full body shiver from his lips softly touching her ear. She had a hint of a smile playing on her beautiful lips.

After school, Paul drove Nyla home, as they pulled into the driveway Nyla looked over at Paul and watched as he put the truck in park and returned her look. "Am I going to see you tonight?"

Paul shook his head negatively. "Unfortunately no; I have to work tonight. I might try to sneak by later, if I can ditch your brothers long enough without anyone noticing me being gone. If not then I'll pick you up tomorrow for school." Paul watched as she nodded in understanding and he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. What he really wanted was to ravage her, but he would be taking his time with her. There was no rush because there was no sign that she was going anywhere anytime soon.

As much as Paul hated to admit anything to anyone he knew he had her in the palm of his hand, but she had him wrapped around her little finger.

Paul kissed her lips a few more times and watched as she jumped out of his truck and bounced up the stairs as she gave him a little wave goodbye. He pulled out and headed for home, as soon as he shut the truck off he tossed his keys inside and jogged to the tree line and phased for patrol. He knew he was going to have to tell her sooner or later, he was just trying to gage when he should tell her. They had only just begun to get close for the past two days, which was extremely nice, but he didn't want to jump the gun by telling her and scaring the hell out of her.

'_Ya got that right! Don't go scaring our sister or we might have to mess up your pretty boy face.'_

Paul growled when he heard Calvin's voice in his head. _'Stuff it Calvin. I have no intention of scaring my imprint.'_

'_Just make sure you tell her soon. The longer you wait the harder it will be on her to accept all of this. And it's not that easy to accept.'_ Collin's voice ruffed out. _'It would be even worse if she found out by accident. So you just concentrate on keeping that temper of yours in control.'_

Paul knew they had a point. He had the worst temper and more often than not found himself exploding into his wolf form when the guys in the pack screwed with him too much. As of the last couple of days with Nyla sleeping in his arms and her being so close to him he couldn't imagine ever blowing up in front of her. If he wasn't scary to her now, then he wasn't going to give her a reason to be afraid of him ever.

Nyla walked into the house and could hear the TV blaring on full blast. She cringed inwardly as she heard her mother call her name with a strong slur to it. Nyla tried to keep the frown off her face as she walked towards the loud TV as she plastered a fake smile on her face. "Hey momma!"

"Nyla there was some stuff delivered today, that I got in the divorce, Brady put it all in the basement, I need you two to go through it and keep whatever you two want and sell whatever is left. I don't want that useless junk cluttering up the basement or the family room next to it, so just get rid of it as soon as possible."

Nyla wasn't even standing that close to her mother and she could smell the alcohol on her breath and her slurring was just as bad. Nyla just nodded and as she left the living room, quietly snatched her mom's car keys and hid them in the table drawer by the front door. Her mom wouldn't remember where she put her keys and wouldn't be able to drive anywhere. She couldn't only hope someday her mom would stop drinking.

She didn't see it happening anytime soon, but it was okay to keep wishing for it.


	9. Ch 9 Teeth On The Floor

**Chapter 9** - Teeth On The Floor

Walking through the hallways of the school Nyla was slightly tired. For the last few days she'd been taking care of her mom, she'd sent Brady to stay with his friends over the weekend and since Paul had to work all weekend he hadn't been able to see her. Thank god nothing was more embarrassing then holding your mom's hair out of her face as she vomited all the alcohol in the toilet that she'd drank when she went on a three day binder.

Paul was going to pick her up for school this morning, but she declined and said she'd drive because more than likely she'd be late, lying saying her mom had the flu. Apparently she didn't realize just how late she would be. It was already 12:30 and the students were just going back to class from lunch. Nyla knew she'd have to tell Calvin and Collin eventually. They hadn't seen their mother in her drunk state of mind. Her drinking started after they left with coincidentally was when her mom and dad had started fighting.

Paul had text her and called her a few times over the weekend, they'd officially been together for five months on Friday, but couldn't celebrate cause he had to work. Naturally that very same weekend her father had their mother served with custody papers stating they'd have to go to court yet again so he could at least get half the custody he wanted and deserved. Her mother started drinking Friday afternoon at 5pm and didn't stop until Monday morning at 5 AM.

When Nyla left the house at 12, she'd shoved two Tylenol down her mother's throat and squeezed nearly a gallon of water and coffee into her belly to keep her from getting dehydrated from all the vomiting she'd done. Nyla felt like a door mat, she'd gotten three hours of sleep and was completely worn out from top to bottom. She wasn't sure why she even came to school, but secretly knew it was to escape the moaning and whining her mother was doing this very moment as she suffered through one of the WORST hangovers in her natural born life. Hell she wasn't even sure how she made it to school. She was sure the car just went on auto pilot and steered itself.

As Nyla got to her locker, she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out and noticed it was a text from Paul, he was worried about her. She smiled, she thought it was adorable the way he worried about her happiness or safety all the time. He was the first guy she'd ever met who was naturally that concerned about her. She sent him a quick message back letting him know she'd made it and was headed to class and that she'd see him in a few minutes.

Since the second half of their Junior year had started her, Paul, Kim and Jared remarkably had nearly every class together along with the rest of the guys and their girlfriends. Weird, but it was nice to have friends in class all the time. She was excited that they were almost Seniors.

When she rounded the corner she accidentally bumped into someone, she started to apologize when she looked up and saw she'd run into Jason Merker. Nyla rolled her eyes as she was about to walk around him when he grunted audibly and grabbed the back of her ponytail and jerked her, slamming her back into the wall. Nyla whimpered as a small twinge raced down her spine.

"Well - well - well if it isn't the school whore Nyla. So What'ca say Ny is it my turn yet or did you give it all to that loser Redson? You know I do believe you're the longest relationship he's ever had. Normally he just screws girls and leaves them. In fact I think you're the ONLY relationship he's ever had." Jason sneered in her face as he continued to push her into the wall of the hallway.

"You know what I think Jason? I think you wouldn't be talking this much shit if Paul were standing here instead of me. In fact I don't think you'd be talking at all because you'd be kneeling on the ground picking your teeth up off the floor." Nyla scoffed.

Jason jerked her ponytail again. "Is that what you really think Nyla? That your meathead boyfriend could knock my teeth out?"

"What do you say we test that theory?" Nyla smirked as Jason's eyes grew wide, that wasn't her voice and it wasn't Jason's either.

Jason slowly turned his head as he looked behind him keeping a firm hold on Nyla's ponytail to control where she went. The terrified hazel eyes of Jason Merker met the intensely pissed off black eyes of Paul Redson. Jason's eyes shifted to something that moved out the corner of his eye and saw Seth -Nyla's cousin- with Jared, Jake, Embry and Quil. All standing behind Paul as if they were there to either give him moral support or keep him from physically killing Jason.

Paul looked past Jason and locked eyes with his imprint who had a look of pain in her eyes and he could see Jason had wrapped her long ponytail around his hand and was jerking on it, he was going to end up hurting her and Paul really was going to end up killing him if he didn't let her go. "I suggest you take your hands off my girlfriend, before I remove them from your body."

Jason glared at Paul as he turned back to Nyla as he leaned down and whispered his next sentence so Paul couldn't hear him. "This isn't over by a long shot bitch. I'll get you when you're alone again and then you're sweet ass is mine."

Except Jason wasn't banking on the guys and their insane hearing capabilities as they all growled audibly. Paul's body began to shake with tremors. like his body was having a seizure. Jared and Jake both grabbed a hold of each of Paul's arms to steady him as a reminder they were still in the school. As Paul calmed a smirk of satisfaction crossed his face as Nyla brought her knee up and nailed Jason directly in the balls. Jason let go of Nyla as he fell to his knees while he moaned and groaned in pain.

Paul tapped Jason on the shoulder and when he looked up at him, Paul's fist started in Hawaii and ended in La Push as he punch Jason so hard he literally knocked out three of his teeth and also knocked him out.

Paul held out his hand as Nyla smiled softly and placed her hand in his, Nyla stepped on Jason's prone body on the floor and then stepped down standing in front of Paul as he smiled but it was replaced with a look of worry. "Are you okay? I knew when you didn't make it to class, I had to come look for you."

Nyla nodded. "Yea I'm fine. My head is a little sore from him jerking around on my hair, but it's nothing that won't pass."

Paul pulled her to him as he cupped her face gently and rubbed his thumbs under her eyes. "You look so tired baby. Why are you even here?"

"I didn't want to stay home and listen to my mother be sick so I got three hours of sleep and came to school. I'm fine really, let's go to class." Nyla smiled even though she really just wanted to go home and go to bed for the next ten days.

Paul looked around at the guys as if they were all having a secret conversation, Paul nodded and the guys all nodded back at him as his eyes settled back on Nyla as he shook his head negatively. "No. You're clearly more tired than you think you are. You look like you're ready to pass out. C'mon we can go to my house and you can get some sleep that way your mom can't bother you." Paul tugged her arm to follow him when she didn't fight him or object in any way.

Once they got to his house, Nyla followed Paul downstairs and into the basement apartment. She'd only been there a few times to watch movies with him and the guys. His mom and little sister Samara had the upstairs, and Paul dominated the basement apartment.

"Are you sure your mom won't be mad about you leaving school early? I don't want you to get in trouble." Nyla voiced her concern.

Paul chuckled. "Please my mother loves you Nyla, she'll understand. I promise."

Paul quickly shed his shoes and t-shirt as he pulled Nyla's sneakers and socks off, they crawled into his queen sized bed as he enveloped her into his arms.

Nyla pulled the rubber band out of her hair and tossed it on Paul's night stand. "Rub my head please." Paul laughed when she poked out her bottom lip in a bout. He nipped her bottom lip in a soft kiss as his fingertips carefully started to massage the sore parts of her head that Jason had jerked around on.

Paul swore if he ever got that kid alone he would rip his ears off his head and stuff them in his back pockets so he would be able to hear Paul as he kick his ass up between his shoulder blades.

Paul placed soft kisses all over her head as his fingertips moved around. No more than ten minutes into it, he watched as she immediately fell asleep with her head on his chest. He watched her sleep for a good two hours before the sleep finally ceased him as well.


	10. Ch 10 Fluent DrunkANese

**Chapter 10** - Fluent Drunk-A-Nese

Nyla was thankful to Paul and his mom. She'd slept a good amount and then had dinner with him, his mom Katherine and his little sister Samara. They kept Nyla in smiles as they all ate and laughed. Katherine had been telling stories about the trouble Paul and Jared used to get into when they were younger. As Paul and Nyla were heading out the door, Katherine stopped Nyla and hugged her tightly as she softly kissed her forehead. Paul smirked as he leaned down and kissed his mom's cheek.

They started to leave again, when Samara's high pitch squeal stopped them. They looked back and noticed she was standing looked at Paul with her hands on her hips with tons of authority. Paul chuckled as he squatted down to her level as she ran and jumped into his arms. "You promised you'd read me a story Paul."

Paul stood up with her in his arms. "How about I put you to bed, and after I drop off Nyla I'll come back and well do a story then?" Samara nodded as Paul looked at Nyla. "I'll be right back."

Nyla smiled softly. "Take your time."

Katherine wrapped her arm around Nyla's waist. "I'm so glad Paul met you Nyla. You seem to be exceptionally good for him. His temper hasn't been as bad since you've been seeing each other for the last few months. He's always needed help with his temper."

Nyla looked at Katherine. "Why is Paul's temper so bad?"

Katherine sighed heavily. "Paul doesn't like to talk about it. Last year Paul's father and I had been fighting a lot, more than normal. Suddenly the fighting wasn't just arguing, it started getting physical. One night Paul came home and watched as his father backhanded me and I fell through a glass coffee table that we used to have. I didn't realize how much our fighting had effected Paul. Something inside of him snapped and suddenly he started hitting his own father. Broken bones and a severe concussion later, and I was signing divorce papers, Paul's father signed over full custody of Paul and Samara to me and Paul was threatening his dad if he ever came around again he was going to kill him."

Nyla was completely astonish and speechless all in wrapped up in one. "I'm so sorry Katherine. I had no idea. Paul never talks about his dad. I guess I know why now."

"Because he's not worth talking about." A tight lipped voice sneered.

Katherine and Nyla looked over to see Paul standing in the hallway, his hands clenched into fists at his side. Nyla frowned and watched as Paul walked over and looked as if the scowl was permanently etched on his beautiful face. "You really didn't need to tell her that shit mom."

Katherine shook her head as she gripped Paul's chin between her index finger and thumb as she tilted his head so her eyes locked with her sons. "You can hide your past from her. You can't hide your past, present or future from anyone. And if you try you'll only end up letting the guilt of hiding it eat a hole in you." Somehow Nyla couldn't help but wonder if there was a hidden meaning behind her words.

Paul shook of his mom's touch as he let a deep sigh escape through his nose and took Nyla's hand; he spared a last look at his mom. "I'll be back in about ten minutes. I'm just taking Nyla home. Then I'll be back to read Samara a story." He knew his mom was trying to get him to understand he needed to tell Nyla about him being a wolf, but he just hadn't been ready yet. Things were going so good between them he didn't want to jeopardize them. Her brother told him when he was ready they'd be there to help her understand.

Paul lead Nyla out of the house and into the truck. Once they got on the road Nyla noticed Paul's hand on the steering wheel and his knuckles were turning white. He had been really upset that his mom had told her that stuff, it was personal to Paul. Nyla moved over as she reached out and touched his hand on the wheel.

Paul snapped out of his pissed off thoughts when his imprint touched his hand. He literally wanted to rip the steering wheel off and fling it like a Frisbee. But figured doing that would definitely freak out Nyla and then he really would have to tell her.

"Paul don't be mad at your mom...please. You don't ever tell me much about yourself from before I met you, it was nice hearing something so personal even if you didn't want me to hear it."

"She should NOT have to you any of that!" He snapped; immediately regretting it when he saw Nyla flinch out of the corner of his eye. Paul pulled into Nyla's driveway and parked the truck.

Paul turned to Nyla as he grabbed both her hands in his. "I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you. I'm not even mad at my mom. I'm just pissed about the whole situation. I'm scared too. I don't ever want to be so angry that I attack someone and don't remember it. Nyla I beat the shit out of my mentor. The man I looked up to from birth to the age of fifteen. I beat him within an inch of his life and I don't remember a single second of it. All I can remember is walking into the house and watching my dad backhand my mom, and she lost her balance and her body fell through the glass table as it shattered. Her mouth was bloody and he had tiny cuts all over her arms, hands and legs. I never could've thought my father would ever lay a hand on my mother, my sister or me in anger. But he did. And I couldn't stop myself. I don't know what scares me worse, the fact that I didn't want to stop or the fact that if Jared hadn't showed up and pulled me off my father, I don't know if I would've stopped."

Of course he left out the part where he had phased for the first time that night. That was a different story for a different night.

Nyla frowned as she moved around and sat on her feet as she cupped Paul's cheeks in her hands. "Paul it was a single moment in your life. It doesn't define who you are. It only proves that no matter what happens in life you'll always protect those who mean the most to you in your life. And it only proves to me that being with you is the only option in my life right now that I can trust fully."

Of course she omitted any particulars about her mother's drinking, but knew she'd have to tell him eventually. She just determined it wouldn't be tonight.

Nyla leaned down and brushed her lips against Paul's softly, his arms went around her as he held onto her tightly as if she was going to disappear any second. She kissed Paul's lips once more as she sighed softly. "I better get inside. I don't want to keep you from Samara's story time. I'll see you in the morning for school."

Paul nodded. "Absolutely." He watched as she got out of the truck and went inside before he backed out and took off home.

Nyla walked into the house and could hear the TV blaring again. GREAT her mother was drinking again. Apparently her weekend hangover hadn't been painful enough.

"_Nyla_." A voice slurred out obnoxiously. "_Nyla...Are you home?_"

Nyla rolled her eyes as she put on her fake smile again and walked into the living room. "Hey Momma." Nyla took note of all the empty wine and hard liquor bottles that were just sitting on the floor and the wine glass casually hanging from her mother's hand.

"Where have you been? Your father called and I warned you once before when he calls I don't want to have to talk to him. I ignored his call five times before I finally picked up the damn phone to tell him not to call anymore and do you know what he told me?" Her mother's words were slurred but she could still understand fluent drunk-a-nese. Kind of like Chinese only drunk-a-nese was spoken by true drunks who could barely speak the English language when soused.

"No momma what did he say?" Nyla questioned trying not to provoke her mom who had a TERRIBLE attitude when she drank.

"No momma what did he say?" Her mother mocked her nastily. "He informed me that he is getting married. To his assistant Charlotte and he would like you, Brady, Collin and Calvin to fly back to New York for the wedding. He also wanted me to let you know you and your brother are going to have a new sibling arriving in a few short months."

Nyla rolled her eyes as she moved and started picking up the empty bottles around the living room.

"STOP CLEANING THIS HOUSE NYLA! JUST LEAVE IT BE! IF YOU AND YOUR UNGRATEFUL BROTHERS WANT TO GO BACK AND WATCH YOUR BASTARD FATHER GET RE-MARRIED THAN BY ALL MEANS GO!"

"Mom what in the world are y-..." Before the rest of the question could leave Nyla's mouth her mother swung her arm back and caught the right side of her face and a sickening backhanded slap echoed off the walls of the house.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Nyla just stared at her mother in shock and awe. When she didn't move, her mother grabbed her ponytail and drug her through the house and threw her out the front door and down the steps. She felt her head snap forward when the back of it came in contact with one of the steps.

Blackness consumed her.


	11. Ch 11 Welcome To The Pack

**Chapter 11**** - Welcome To The Pack**

Nyla's body rolled down the steps and came to stop at Brady's feet. Brady looked up and saw his mother as she threw her wine glass at him and missed as it shattered on the ground next to Nyla's still body.

"YOU'RE NEVER HERE AND NYLA IS ALWAYS WITH PAUL AND HIS FAMILY, IF YOU TWO DON'T WANT TO BE HERE THAN YOU AND YOUR SLUT SISTER CAN FIND SOME PLACE ELSE TO LIVE!"

Brady squatted down and noticed Nyla's mouth and nose were bleeding and that the back of her head was bleeding as well, he started shaking. Brady's hands began to shake and the tremors went up his arms and suddenly engulfed his whole body. The pain that had been present in his stomach for the last few months, which he'd finally gotten to calm down, was back with a vengeance as he groaned out. He felt an electrical charge shoot down his spine.

He knew something wasn't right and a little voice in his head told him to get away from his sister or he'd hurt her. He slowly backed away from Nyla as he collapsed on the ground and suddenly his yells of excruciating pain turned into howls?

Brady stood up as he looked down and noticed his hands were hands anymore, suddenly they were paws and he was covered in a salt and pepper colored fur. His mind was suddenly flooded with a plethora of voices. Voices he recognized as Quil and Embry.

'_Welcome to the pack Brady!'_

'_Bout time you phased with us, we knew you had the gene too. It was just a matter of waiting for it to catch up to your body.'_

Brady whimpered. _'What's going on? What happened to me?'_

Suddenly a chocolate brown wolf and a black wolf with grey spots appeared in front of Brady. A lopsided wolfish grin on both Embry and Quil's wolf faces as they started explaining everything to him. Calvin and Collin would've been there but Sam had sent them to the Canadian border for a patrol just to check for the vampire smell.

A soft whimper broke the guys from their conversations as all three wolves looked down at Nyla. All three wolves whimpering.

Brady whimpered loudly. _'I can't believe I forgot about my own sister.' _Brady explained what happened and what he'd come home to, Quil and Embry were able to see the replay of everything in his mind.

Embry frowned inwardly. _'I'm gonna go phase back and well take her to Sam and Emily, they'll know what to do.'_ Embry turned and jogged behind a tree as he phased and pulled his shorts on.

Quil shook his head. _'Man Paul's gonna lose it.'_

'_Paul's one of us too?'_

Quil nodded. _'Yea, Paul, Seth, Leah, Jared, Jake, and Sam, plus Calvin and Collin.'_

'_Does my sister know about Paul and the rest of you?' _Brady questioned as he watched Embry gently lift his sister into his arms and cradled her against his chest.

Quil shook his head negatively as they followed closely behind Embry. With him not in wolf form he was more susceptible to vampire attack. The smell of blood was thick in the air from Nyla's injuries. _"Not yet. Paul's supposed to be telling her. But he hasn't decided when. It's his decision since she is his imprint.'_

Quil continued talking to Brady about everything. Brady started to walk out of the tree line continuing to follow Embry, when Quil clamped his teeth down on his tail as Brady yelped. _'Brady no! We can't be seen outside of the tree line. Humans and people who aren't imprints can't see us in our wolf form.' _Brady whimpered as Quil's voice boomed in his head.

Embry walked up the steps to Emily and Sam's home and knocked on the door.

Emily opened the door and gasped at what she saw. Embry holding Paul's imprint in his arms and she was bleeding on Embry's bare arm and chest. "SAM! Come quick!"

Sam was next to Emily in seconds looking like he was ready to have a mild heart attack. His eyes widened at what she was looked at as he leaned down and carefully took Nyla from Embry's arms. "Embry get in the bathroom and wash the blood off of you."

Emily had Sam set Nyla down on the bed in the spare room as she grabbed a plastic bowl and filled it with warm water and grabbed a wash cloth. then went to the spare room as she sat on her knees in front of the bed and carefully began to wipe the blood from Nyla's face. Emily's face was marred by a deep frown as she looked up at Sam. "You might need to call Carlisle."

Sam grumbled as he began pacing. "That's not the best idea Em. She's Paul's imprint and you know how he feels about them."

Emily glared at Sam. "So what? We just let her lay here when something more could be wrong. Sam she's out cold! Her head is bleeding which could possibly mean she might have a concussion. Do you really want to take a chance with her life? Because then you get to be the one to be responsible for letting Paul know you didn't do anything for her. At least if you call Carlisle I can tell Paul I asked you to for her health and well being."

Sam grumbled some more when he watched Emily stand up and gave him a pointed look. "Okay I'll call him."

Sam started to leave the room when Embry walked in. "We have another problems Sam. Brady phased, he was so upset about Nyla he couldn't stop it. I don't know if she saw him or not. Quil is keeping him in the tree line and has been explaining everything to him."

Sam sighed heavily as he ran his hand through his hair. He called Carlisle and tried calling Paul, but he wasn't answering his cell, he left a message telling him to get to his house ASAP. Afterwards he jogged out to the tree line and phased to go check on Brady. Embry stayed with Emily and soon Quil joined them in the house. Sam asked them to stay put to watch over Emily and Nyla one Carlisle got there.

An hour later Carlisle had finished with Nyla having put two stitches in the back of her head. He'd also determined she had a mild concussion. Carlisle walked downstairs and into the kitchen as he came to a stop, most of the pack was watching him with bated breath.

Carlisle looked at Sam and then at a worried Emily. "She's got a mild concussion, but I think she should be ok. I put two stitches in the back of her head and she'll need to have them removed in seven days, I can do it or her physician can. Has anyone informed Paul yet? I can smell his scent on her, she is his imprint correct?"

Sam sighed heavily. "We've been trying to get a hold of him, he hasn't been answering his phone. I sent Jared in my truck to go get him about fifteen minutes ago, they should be back any minute."

Carlisle smiled softly. "In that case I think I'll take my leave now before he is able to make it here." Sam chuckled and watched as Carlisle turned towards the door only to have it open and Paul and Jared stumble through the door.

Everyone kind of froze.

Paul stopped in his tracks and growled. He couldn't stand the sickeningly sweet smell the vampire's gave off. Their scent often burned the insides of their noses. "What is he doing here?" Paul asked sharply.

Sam squared his shoulders. "This is my house and I'm still the alpha, he is allowed here whenever he pleases Paul. So you need to calm yourself right now. He was here to help Nyla."

Paul's eye widened. "Nyla? Why? What happened? Where is she?"

Sam watched as Carlisle scooted past Paul without incident. Sam walked over to Paul and gripped his shoulder tightly. "Her mother hurt her. She's got a mild concussion and a couple of stitches to seal a wound on the back of her head so you're going to have to be careful with her right now. She blacked out from whatever hit her on the back of the head but Dr. Cullen said she should wake up soon, she's got some swelling around her nose and mouth and they were both bleeding, but we don't see any bruising. I'm not sure what happened. Brady saw it and it upset him and he phased. Seth is sitting with him in the trees right now trying to help him calm down so he can phase back, but it's not going to happen for a while, not with as upset as he is."

Paul felt the anger in his body subside as sadness took over. "I want to see her...please." He just wanted her to be okay.

It was long overdue, but he promised to himself as long as she was okay he would tell her all his secrets.


	12. Ch 12 Auntie To The Rescue

**Chapter 12**** - Auntie To The Rescue**

Nyla moved around, her head felt heavy like it was full of fog. Her boy was sore all over and her head was throbbing a little. She moved around a little more. Her eyes opened and she noticed she was not in her room. She didn't recognize the room she was in, so she knew it wasn't Paul's or Brady's rooms either. She slowly sat up and noticed her hair was damp and down from the ponytail she'd originally had it in. The window was open and the moonlight from outside kept the room lit enough for Nyla to see around the room.

Nyla slowly stood on shaky legs. She remembered the argument with her mother and her mother hitting her and throwing her outside, but couldn't remember anything after that. She slowly walked over to the door and opened it. She slowly walked down the hallway and could hear voices talking downstairs.

Paul was getting ready to go upstairs, when Sam's hand clamped on his shoulder, his onyx eyes looked back at Sam. "It's time to tell Nyla, Paul. Brady phased tonight, she's going to need to know. I'm going to have him stay here with me until he can control his phasing."

Paul nodded. "You're right. As soon as she's healthy enough I'll tell her everything."

A step creaking behind Paul, made him spin around as he saw Nyla leaning against the wall. "Nyla, what are you doing up?" Paul rushed to her side as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "You need to be resting." Nyla's body sagged against his.

"I need to check on Brady." Nyla felt Paul carefully lift her into his arms as he gently brushed his lips against her forehead.

"Brady is fine, he's been here the whole time. I'm taking you back to bed and you're going to stay there. You've got a mild concussion." Paul was stern about it. He didn't want to sound like a bully, but until she was feeling better he didn't want her running around worrying about Brady.

Once he got back upstairs with her he set her on the bed carefully as he sat next to her. He pushed her hair out of her face. "How is your head feeling?"

"It's a little sore, it was throbbing a little when I was trying to walk around, but now that I'm sitting again it feels ok."

Paul frowned as he took her hands in his and kissed the back of her hands. "What happened tonight Nyla?"

Nyla's frown matched Paul's as she shook her head negatively. "I can't tell you. It's so embarrassing."

Paul shook his head as he ran his hands through his hair tugging on the ends. "C'mon Nyla, we've been together for five months. I've never been with anyone as long as I've been with you and I can honestly say I don't want to be with anyone else for a very long time. I want you to be able to trust me enough to tell me anything that is going on in your life. Embarrassing or not. I'll admit I have a few secrets I need to tell you but it can wait until you're feeling better. Now what happened tonight?"

Nyla's frown deepened as she took a shaky breath and tried to compose herself. "A year before I moved to La Push, my parents began to fight, constantly so much so that they'd decided to get divorced. It had started right after they sent Calvin and Collin out here to stay with Aunt Sue and Uncle Harry. While the divorce proceedings were going on, my mom moved me and Brady into an apartment with her and left dad in our old home. We were allowed to see him whenever we wanted. We didn't really talk much about what we on in the apartment, but mom had begun to drink badly. But she never got violent with us or anything."

Paul took Nyla's hands into his once again and could feel her shaking. She cleared her throat softly. "Mom would drink until she passed out, I'd go behind her and pick up the mess and put her to bed. Dad found out about the drinking and the court forced her to go to AA, but because no harm had come to us they left us in her custody. A few weeks after we moved out here I noticed there were more bottles of wine that started to randomly accumulate in the house."

Paul frowned. "She didn't have the flu over the weekend did she?"

Nyla could feel the tears pricking the back of her eyes as she shook her head no. "She went on a weekend binder because our father served her with custody papers claiming he wanted his half of custody rights for Brady and I. I'm sorry I lied to you. I was just so embarrassed because I stayed and cleaned up after my mom. Then when you dropped me off earlier tonight, she was completely blitzed again, only this time she was pissed off. Alcohol and anger just don't work good with her. My dad called and informed her he was getting re-married to his assistant from work and she's going to have his baby in a few months. Which basically told my mom the ink wasn't even dry on the divorce papers before he was out screwing someone else."

Nyla blinked as a river of tears fell like a waterfall down her cheeks. "It wouldn't have mattered what I said to her, she was already pissed off. She swung her arm back and back handed me and screamed at the top of her lungs for me to get out of the house. I was in complete shock and I couldn't move. She grabbed my ponytail and drug me through the house and threw me out of the house and down the front porch steps. When I woke up I was here."

Paul was trying to get his tremors under control, he'd hate if he phased right now, because one he was too close to Nyla and two Emily would kill him if he destroyed her spare room. "Why didn't you tell me? I shouldn't have left you by yourself when I dropped you off. I'm so sorry Nyla. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you like I should've been. It's all my fault." Paul could feel his anger getting worse as the usual electric charge zipped down his spine. "I have to go." He couldn't stop it as he kissed Nyla's forehead softly and took off downstairs and busted through the back door. He'd barely made it into the tree line when he blew up into his wolf form, letting out an agonizing howl of pain.

Jared came through the bedroom door almost white as a ghost. "Are you okay Nyla?" He gripped her upper arms and turned her to face him.

Nyla nodded. "I'm fine. Paul just let out of here like his shorts were on fire. Where did he go?"

Jared shook his head negatively. "He's a tad upset right now. You're gonna have to give him a few minutes to calm down." Jared watched as Nyla shook her head as she stood and walked past him. "Where are you going Nyla, you need to lay down and relax."

"I've got to get him to understand that none of this is his fault."

Jared cringed as he made a grab for Nyla's arms or hands. "No Nyla you need to just let him be. When he's this upset his temper goes off the charts."

Nyla rolled her eyes. "I already know about his temper Jared. There's no way he'd hurt me. I just need him to realize nothing he did or didn't do could've prevented what happened tonight. I don't want him blaming himself."

Jared groaned as he followed Nyla downstairs and into the kitchen. Emily and Sam stood up. "Nyla you should be resting."

"Where's Paul I need to talk with him."

Sam quirked his head. "He went outside for a run to calm himself down."

The back door flew open and Calvin and Collin crashed through the back door. Both panting heavily both sets of their eyes landing on Nyla. Her blue eyes were glossy and dilated, so they knew she had a mild concussion. The closer they had gotten to La Push they reconnected to the pack and could hear Brady as he was re-thinking everything that had gone wrong that night. They were happy their little brother had finally joined them in the pack, but were not exactly thrilled about the reasons behind his phasing finally.

Calvin immediately went to his sisters side as he pulled her into his arms as he carefully tucked her head under his chin as he kissed the top of her head softly. "Why didn't you tell us what mom was doing to you Ny?"

Nyla buried her face in Calvin's chest, Collin walked over and kissed her head as well. "You know we could've helped Ny. We could've at least helped with her so tonight would've never happened."

Nyla shook her head. "Don't you two start as well. Paul got upset because he couldn't prevent it from happening and left. I want him to come back and talk to him. I need him to understand that it wasn't his fault and couldn't have kept this from happening to me. He was so upset when he felt."

"Nyla?" A familiar voice said.

Nyla pulled away from her brothers and looked over and saw her Aunt Sue standing in the kitchen with Leah. Nyla watched as her Aunt Sue walked over and pulled her into her arms and held her carefully, minding the back of her head. "Oh sweetie, I wish you would've told me about your mother. She's my sister, I could've tried to talk some sense into her or something."

"I've been cleaning up after mom for so long, it just feels normal. I didn't think she would ever get this bad. She's never been like this before. I just don't know what to do anymore Aunt Sue."

Sue shook her head. "Oh no ma'am, that's where you're wrong. It is not your responsibility to take care of your momma. You are nearly seventeen years old and almost a senior in high school and you need to concentrate on growing up and making your own way in life. You need to enjoy your teen years more than you need to pick up after your drunk mother, who should be more responsible and know better than to rely on her own children to help cover up her drinking problem."

Sue pulled back as she cupped Nyla's face. "Listen, stay here with Sam and Emily tonight, tomorrow morning I'm taking your mother to Port Angeles and I'm checking her into a drug and alcohol rehabilitation center. Calvin and Collin are going to move into the house with you and Brady. And I don't care how long it takes we'll get the family fixed and I'll make sure your momma gets the help she needs."

Nyla frowned. "What about dad?"

Sue shook her head. "I'll handle him. You just let me handle everything."

Nyla let a watery smile cross her tear streaked face. "Yes auntie."

Sam shooed everyone from the house as Sue and Leah said their good-byes to Nyla and everyone else. Calvin and Collin headed to Aunt Sue's to pack their stuff, if they started tonight it would all be ready to be taken over to the house in the morning.

Nyla sat in the spare bedroom looking out the window. Paul still hadn't been back yet and she was starting to worry about him. Sam had told her sometimes his temper got to be too much for him and he had to stay away from people more than he liked, but did it anyway.

Nyla fell into a restless sleep a few hours later.


	13. Ch 13 Sometimes Too Truthful

Chapter 13 – Sometimes Too Truthful

The morning came sooner than Nyla would've liked, but she didn't get much sleep to begin with. She slept for a couple of hours and then sat at the bedroom window hoping, she would see even a glimpse of Paul, or that he would come back in the middle of the night, but such wasn't the case. She ended up getting a total of five hours, which wasn't nearly enough.

Nyla showered and dressed in jeans, a white form fitting t-shirt and her white sneakers. Calvin showed up as everyone was meeting in Emily's kitchen for breakfast. Nyla had a dull ache in her chest that she couldn't get rid of. She wanted to see Paul so bad. She'd worried about him all night long.

Now she was more upset because he hadn't come to see her.

Calvin drove her back to the house and noticed her silence spoke volumes. "I'm sure he noticed it was too late to come see you once he calmed down. Maybe he'll come see you later today."

Nyla shook her head. "I don't care. Just get me home please. I want to go back to bed."

Calvin frowned. "Nyla, he likes you a lot I can tell. Do you really think Collin and I would've let him even get within three feet of you for the last five months if we didn't think he didn't like you?" Calvin pulled into the drive way as he parked and shut off the truck.

Nyla got out of the truck as she turned to her brother. "I know, but he's always been there for me and I needed him so badly last night and he wasn't there. He just left and never came back."

"Maybe he was and you just didn't know it." Calvin tried to reason with her. He knew Paul stayed in wolf form all night like Brady, neither one could get their temper under control, not to mention their tempers fed off each other. Paul watched over Nyla's bedroom window at Sam and Emily's house all night. He had tried several times to phase back so he could go to her, but he couldn't, his angry body wouldn't allow him to.

"What the hell does that mean? He can come by stalk and spy on me but he can't physically be there for me?" Nyla snapped at her brother.

Calvin shook his head. "No. I'm just...I don't know Nyla. But maybe he has a good reason. If he comes to see you at least hear him out."

"I do have a good reason…If she'll hear me out." A familiar voice said.

Nyla spun around and her eyes locked with Paul's, his chest was moving up and down, so clearly he'd been running. Why did he have to be shirtless? His bronze skin, his beautiful chest and toned abs. Nyla crossed her arms over her chest. "Why would I want to hear you out?"

Paul walked closer, their eyes never splitting from each others. "Because I did a lot of thinking last night and I know I was going to wait until you were feeling better, but I can't. I need and want to tell you everything about me. I want you to be able to trust me with anything, which includes the bullshit your mother put you through. I can't help but think if you knew everything that you'd of trusted me far more and would've let me in. I know it wasn't my fault or that I couldn't have stopped her from doing what she did, but I would like to think you would've come to me sooner."

"That's just it Paul. I trust you with my life and my heart. I don't have to know every single detail of your life to trust you with mine." Nyla stepped closer to Paul as he reached out and took her hands pulling her closer to him.

"I'm glad you trust me, but I just have some things that you need to know. I have to tell you now before I lose my nerve. You're the first girl who has ever made me physically nervous to tell something this important too." Paul exhaled shaky.

Nyla giggled, she couldn't help but think this was the cutest she'd ever seen Paul. She also couldn't help herself as she pushed up on her toes and captured his lips with hers. She felt his arms go around her waist as he carefully lifted her from the ground so she wouldn't have to strain to reach him.

After a few minutes of locked lips bliss, Nyla pulled away as she smiled softly. "Still feel nervous?"

"No." Paul's voice was deep and husky. It made Nyla shiver from head to toe, she knew exactly what kind of effect she had on him.

Paul exhaled heavily. He knew it was now or never and he couldn't force himself to lie about who or what he was any longer. Paul took her hand in his and turned towards the trees as he began leading her to them. He looked back at Calvin who had been joined by Collin as he quirked his head. Letting them know he was going to need their help.

They both nodded in understanding as they watched their little sister disappear into the woods with someone they considered a brother. They had been worried about Brady; he still hadn't phased back yet. Chances are Embry and Quil were still with him. They knew Sam went out and talked with him for a big to help him understand.

Nyla followed Paul into the tree line as he turned to face her and licked his suddenly dry lips. "I know this is probably going to be somewhat of a shock to you, but you know about the legends of the tribe right? How were descendents of wolves?" He watched as she nodded her head in understanding. "Well it's true."

Nyla cocked her head to the side. "Paul you're not seriously standing here telling me you turning a wolf during full moons and chase around vampires?"

Paul nodded. "Yes, I'm one of the Quileute protectors, but it's not only during full moons. I can pretty much phase anytime I want to."

"Phase?" Nyla questions with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yea, it's the word we use instead of transform."

Nyla frowned. "Why didn't you tell me before now? Why wait until we've been together for five months to finally come clean with me? I realize I didn't tell you about my mother, but everything else you know about my life. Why in the world would you keep someone like that from me?"

Paul frowned, he could already feel the sadness envelope her body before he saw the tears slide down her cheeks. "I was scared Nyla. I don't do relationships that well. I told you you're the first girl I've dated for longer than two hours. You make me nervous. ME! Of all people. I don't get nervous when we go hunting for vampires. I don't get scared when I'm fighting vampires. I didn't even get scared when your brothers decided to have the 'older brother' talk with me. But you're not normal for my life. I'm used to girls who are easy and don't want strings attached; but not you. I could totally see myself spending the rest of my life with you. And it would be completely worth it."

They stood in silence for what seemed like forever.

Paul's frown deepened. "Please say something Nyla. I don't want to lose you. You're my imprint. I can't lose you. "You keep my temper in check and you keep me from going insane."

"Imprint? What does that mean?" Nyla's tear filled eyes looked up at Paul.

"I don't even know how to explain that…I'm your…And…I…You're my soul mate. It happened the first time our eyes met at school. I am whatever you want me to be. Brother, friend, lover, but always your protector. I live to make you smile; even though I'm not doing a very good job of that today." Paul cringed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Soul mate? That's kind of…heavy. This is all just a bit too much to take in, in one day. And what exactly did you mean when you said you are used to easy girls who don't want strings attached."

The sad look on Nyla's face was killing Paul. He couldn't not answer her questions. He inhaled sharply. "Well I used to be somewhat of a playboy. I basically only had sex with girl I knew it was easy to get it from. Believe me there's a ton of girls at school who are easy to get naked. And I know that sounds really bad and I don't mean for it too. But before you came into my life, that's just who I was. It's not who I am now and I can guarantee you it's not who I will ever be again."

Nyla couldn't evade the tears any longer; they were steadily flowing down her cheeks. "I can't do this Paul. I just can't. You used girls at our school for sex because you knew they were easy, that makes me ill to know. I mean thanks for your honesty, but there is some stuff you could've kept to yourself." Nyla began backing away from Paul.

"No I wanted to tell you all of it. You needed to know." Paul objected as he tried to step towards her.

"Please Paul just forget about me."

Paul felt as if his heart exploded in his chest and the remains fell into his stomach as he watched Nyla turn and go back to her house. Calvin and Collin tried to stop her but she wasn't trying to hear them.

Calvin walked over and patted Paul on the shoulder. "Don't worry man, she'll come around."

Collin nodded in agreement. "That girl loves you, even if she is too stubborn to say so."

Paul nodded. He really hoped they were right.


	14. Ch 14 Family Secrets & Pain

**Chapter 14** - Family Secrets & Pain

Calvin followed his sister into the house and knocked on her door. He could hear her crying through the door, and when she didn't tell him to come in he tried the door knob and it was locked. "Nyla, open the door please. Come out and talk to me or let me come in."

Calvin heard movement and jumped back when the bedroom door flew open. "Are you one of them? Are you a Quileute protector too?" Calvin could only nod as he watched his sister. She was between pissed off and still crying. "You've known what and who you are and what Paul was but I was kept out of the loop? What the hell is going on? Is Brady one too?" Calvin cringed as he nodded slow and curtly.

Nyla groaned out in frustration. "Great! My brother's and my boyfriend side stepped the fact that they are WOLVES! And you've all decided to keep it from me. Well that is wonderful. I didn't know my family thought keeping secrets was so great. I was completely unaware that my family was also a bunch of conniving deceitful liars along with my boyfriend. I could probably be taking this a lot better had I not been lied to for the last five months by everyone involved in my life. Did mom know about all this wolf pack bullshit?"

Again Calvin nodded…Nyla scoffed out a nasty laugh as she rolled her eyes. "Absolutely fabulous. For the last five months my family and boyfriend have been lying to my face about whom and what they are. Pretending to be one person in front of me and living a completely different life away from me.

Calvin went to grab his sister when she stepped away from his grip. "Don't touch me, don't talk to me. Just leave me alone now. You know ever since I moved here I felt like I was missing something. Like there was something just out of my knowledge base. I was having weird dreams and even weirder nightmares."

"Nyla it wasn't like that. The pack has been a secret for centuries. And don't get me wrong were all proud to be picked to have the gene and even more so to protect the tribe and families on the rez. It's dangerous and no one is having a big party about it. Being a wolf is a pain in the ass actually. We have short tempers and most of the time we can't control them when pushed too far. Some of the guys have imprinted on complete strangers, some of us imprinted on people we've loved our whole lives. Some of us hurt the people we love the most and can't stop the pain no matter what we say or do. It's something we have to learn to accept before we can begin to explain it to someone who has zero knowledge of it."

"That's just it Calvin. Had you, Collin and Brady came to me and just let me know what the hell was going on. I wouldn't feel like an outsider. I wouldn't feel so alone right now. Someone I've been dating for the last five months, who I've completely fallen in love with just told me I was his soul mate. I don't even know where to begin to respond to that. I just don't understand how something so important that seems to be such a big part of your lives, you had to keep from me. You guys have been part of my life since birth. And yet I'm the only one who didn't even know." Nyla's anger was over; all she could do was cry. "Who else is part of the pack?"

Calvin sported a frown his sister crying was absolutely his breaking point. He knew if it was killing him to watch her fall to pieces, then Paul was in agony because he knew Paul could definitely feel her falling apart. Calvin took a breath as he let it out shakily. "Sam is the alpha; until Jake is ready to take over when he's older. Seth and Leah phased when Uncle Harry passed away. Paul phased the night he beat the shit out of his dad. Jared phased the night before Paul. Collin and I phased a week after we got here. Jake, Embry and Quil all phased at different times. That's the pack in a nutshell."

When Nyla gave him a quizzical look he suddenly knew she was silently asking about Brady. "Well except Brady. He didn't exactly know about the pack, we just told him he was going to go through some different changes but to not let them affect him, he'd find out soon enough. He phased last night after he saw what mom did to you. In fact he's still in wolf form, he hasn't been able to calm down long enough to phase back. Quil and Embry have been with him all night."

Nyla walked back into her room and sat on her bed. Calvin followed and sat down next to her as he wrapped his arms around his baby sister as she cried on him. "I know it's a lot to take in Ny. And I know it hurts and you're right we should've told you, but it wasn't our choice to not tell you. Because you're Paul's imprint he had to tell you. Telling your imprint they are your soul mate? Well as you can tell it isn't the easiest thing. Rejection hurts and it hurts even more when you get rejected and walked away from. Paul has been fighting the demons in his head for quite a while on when or how to even tell you. You have no idea how much he loves you."

"How can you even be sure?" Nyla sobbed out against Calvin's chest.

Calvin cringed. "He didn't tell me Nyla it's just that; when were in wolf form we can read each other's thoughts. Paul's thoughts are about you, his mom and Samara. You seem to be the three most important people in his life right now; of course he's not exactly ecstatic that Seth imprinted on his little sister."

Nyla pulled back. "What? Samara is only 7! How is that even possible? Not to mention kind of disturbing even if he is my cousin."

"Nyla when we imprint on someone, we are whatever they need us to be at each stage in their life. Right now, because Seth and Samara are both so young, he's another brother to her, as she gets older he'll become a friend once Samara is old enough she will decide what she wants from Seth. It's her decision. She can choose to marry him and have children. As long as Seth keeps phasing he'll stay looking the same age that he is now and then he'll stop phasing for a while once her age catches up with him then they will age together. But he will always be her protector. It's his job to protect her all cost."

Calvin's cell started ringing in his pocket as he fished it out while handing his sister a tissue to wipe her eyes with. "Yea?" Wow he answers the phone nicely doesn't he? "Okay I'll get Collin and Brady and well be there in a bit." Calvin slapped his cell closed as he shoved it back in his pocket. "Sorry Ny, I have to go. We've got a pack meeting. You gonna be okay here by yourself?" Nyla nodded as Calvin leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Call Emily if you need anything, she can get a hold of the pack he fastest."

Nyla watched as Calvin left she lay across her bed just wishing the dull ache in her chest would stop.

The following day Nyla decided to head back to school, it was only Wednesday and she had to finish out the week. She wasn't trying to make up for mission a whole week of school. Paul didn't show up, not that she could really believe he would. She kept to herself most of the day.

Four weeks later, she still hadn't even talked with Kim which that was not without difficult considering the two had become close so fast. Not to mention her and Paul had been on a few double dates with Kim and Jared over the previous five months.

Kim finally stopped Nyla before she left her locker at the end of a school day. "You know Nyla, it wasn't easy for Jared to tell me about the imprint or the wolf stuff." Her voice was quiet as everyone else in the building scattered for home. The two girls started walking towards the parking lot. "What Jason said was true. I have practically been in love with Jared since I could breathe. And up until the day he imprinted on me he didn't even know I existed."

"How the hell do you deal with that? I don't know even know what to say or let myself feel or where to even begin."

Kim made a face. "Sometimes it still stings, but I wouldn't trade Jared's love for anything. I know that we all kept it from you but as much as we were all ready to just tell you, It had to come from Paul, he didn't want you to be scared of him or think he is forced to be with you just because you're his imprint. He was terrified that you would reject him. To these guys rejection is a big factor for them. they will never love anyone as much as they love their imprint. They know when we cry, when were scared and when we really need them the most."

Nyla couldn't believe this had been the first time her and Kim had spoken in a month. Her and Kim walked out of the school's main building as Jared jogged up to the girl, naturally shirtless. Damn it he looked as good as Paul. But Nyla hadn't seen Paul in a month. Even though they had almost all their classes together he either skipped them or moved out of them.

Jared frowned. "Kim you and Nyla need to get to Emily and Sam's. The red head is in town and she brought friends. A lot of them. Leah and Seth are going to follow you to make sure you guys get there safely, but you know what to do."

Nyla quirked an eyebrow. "Okay why do I have to go?"

Jared spared a look to Nyla. "Because you're Paul's imprint. If a vampire got a hold of you they would smell Paul's scent all over you and know you're an imprint and use that to their advantage and hurt us. They want us to be weak willed against them. You're brother's know you're going to Sam and Em's. They'll pick you up from there when it's safe."

Nyla nodded as she followed Kim to Jared's truck. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and one on the forehead, Nyla felt a twinge of jealousy and as if she didn't miss Paul enough the same dull ache was stronger in her chest and stomach. Jared closed the driver door behind him and took off into the tree line as the girls left for Emily and Sam's.

They could only hope everything was going to be ok.


	15. Ch 15 Talk Among Friends

**Chapter 15** – Talk Among Friends

The dull ache in his chest that started four weeks ago was a breath steeling jabbing pain that radiated from his chest to his lungs and stomach. He missed her. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Sam and Paul explained what had happened to his mom and she pulled him from school until he could get himself together. He'd already missed a month and hated being away from her.

Paul knew Nyla was feeling the same pain he was. She cried on a nightly basis. He spent his nights in wolf form laying under a bush inside the tree line and watching her window. He prayed she would just come outside from sheer will, but she never did. He saw her after school because she would sit by her window and stare out into nothingness.

The front door to Sam and Emily's opened and closed after a couple of sets of feet walked inside. He knew Nyla was there before he saw her. Her scent completely surrounded him and made his head fuzzy like always. Paul quickly headed upstairs to the bathroom. He needed to clear his head before he had to patrol with Jared and the rest of the pack. Paul locked the door as he ran the cold water in the sink and splashed cold water on his face, without making a mess because Emily would've killed him.

As soon as the girls walked through the door Emily grabbed them both in a hug. "Nyla I know you've never been here on a night when the whole pack hunts. But don't worry you are as safe here as you are when you're at home. It's just that Sam will assign two of the boys to stay here and the rest will hunt as opposed to when they are on patrol, because they can cover all the houses. This way all the imprints are in one place and can hunt freely without worrying about our safety."

Nyla nodded. She watched as Paul walked down the stairs, he had to duck she he wouldn't hit his head on the ceiling as stepped down to the floor from the second step. How could there be so many people in one house and yet it felt like her and Paul were the only two there and naturally they weren't speaking.

She suddenly felt like her throat was closing up. Nyla turned on her heels as she walked out the front door as it closed behind her she took a deep breath, trying to get oxygen into her lungs. She was curious if it was killing him like it was killing her.

Paul was sure to clean up whatever mess he made as he made his way down stairs. After he looked over and watched as Nyla walked out the front door, Jared nudged him. "Go talk to her you stubborn ass."

Paul growled slightly and jumped when Kim pinched his side and then Jared's side. "Knock it off you two. Neither of you are going to help the painful situation Paul and Nyla are in. Jared go talk with Nyla, I'm sure she could use it right now."

Jared nodded, he knew Kim was good at reading people, while he was out talking to Nyla, she'd be able to drill Paul and give him food for thought and make him re-think everything in his mind. Jared leaned down and kissed the side of her neck softly. "Yes ma'am."

The front door opened and closed, Nyla looked over as Jared tried to smile at her. "Are you okay Nyla?"

She nodded. "I guess so. I just needed some fresh air."

"Is there anything I can help you with…You look slightly lost."

Nyla blinked as a few tears slid down her cheeks. "I feel slightly lost. I've always thought there was something strange about my brothers and Paul's high temperature when I finally get an answer for it, it's not exactly the answer I was looking for nor was I expecting so I alienate my family, friends and boyfriend for four weeks and I'm completely lost. I'm in a constant state of pain and I miss Paul so much that there are days when all I want to do is stay in bed and sleep until it's a new day and even then I don't want to get up."

Jared frowned as his eyes flicked over and saw Paul looking out the window with a frown on his face as well, he knew Paul could hear her, but he wouldn't confront her. She walked away it was her decision she would have to go back to him; he wouldn't force her into anything. "What can I do?"

Nyla shook her head. "Nothing; I just don't know what to do. I don't know what to feel or think about everything. It just hurts and I don't know how to make it stop."

Jared couldn't stand to see her hurting or crying as he pulled her into his arms gently and let her cry on him. He saw Kim look out the window and saw him trying to comfort her; Kim smiled softly and blew him a kiss as she pulled Paul away from the window. "Stop torturing yourself Paul. You know she misses you. Sometimes you boys get on my nerves. Why don't you do what you do best?"

Paul scoffed. "And what would that be Kim? What would you have me do? She walked away from me and told me to forget about her."

Kim groaned. "Oh stop it. You know damn well if I were in her shoes I would've reacted the same way. My brothers, boyfriend, cousins, aunt, uncle and parents all knew about the wolf pack and was the only one not let in on the big family secret. Shit you should be lucky she didn't kick you in the balls." She saw Paul flinch.

Paul shook his head negatively. "What do you want me to do Kim? My imprint walked away from me. She doesn't want to be with me and I'm not going to force her into something she clearly doesn't want."

Kim shoved Paul in the chest, he allowed her to push him. Normally she wouldn't be able to, but he knew if Kim got hurt from him try to act macho, Jared would hand him his ass when they phased to hunt. "You do what you're supposed to do anytime you want a girl. Fight for her. That's what every girl wants. She wants a guy who will fight tooth and nail to have her in his life, you just let her walk away, and you didn't even go after her. You didn't even try."

Kim watched as Paul rolled his eyes. "She's confused and she needs someone to show her the way. You've been in love with her since the second week you imprinted but you've been too chicken shit to say the words. Walk out there and tell her everything you've ever wanted to say to her. Tell her the truth and if she tries to walk away, fight for her. Put up some kind of fight that says you're not going to live the rest of your life without her in it."

Paul shook his head. "Maybe I don't want to fight anymore. I can just go back to sleeping with random girls and be just as happy."

Kim quirked her eyebrow at him. "Don't even try to lie Paul; I can stand here right now and look you in the eyes and see what you really want. The only thing you've really wanted the last four weeks and she's standing on the porch crying on my boyfriend's chest. It would be so easy to end both your pain and her pain if you would just stop being so god damn hard headed. She walked away because you let her and this business of you saying she has to come to you is ridiculous."

Kim touched Paul's forearm as he looked down at her. "If you ever want to wake up with her in your arms again or just wake up without pain throbbing in your chest because she's missing in your life, then you need to step up and take the initiative. Be her wolf, if some vampire came by and tried to hurt her right now you'd decapitate them for even sniffing in her direction. Stop being stupid and stubborn at the same time and fight for that woman who has your heart in her pocket; and you can start by telling her you love her."

"Okay you guys let's take off. Everyone's here now." Sam said in his alpha voice.

Nyla walked into the house as the imprints watched as the guys headed into the trees. Brady and Seth volunteered to stay back and keep watch over the imprints. Seth was in the back yard and Brady in the front. Nyla saw as Paul looked back before he entered the trees and she almost felt like he was looking at her for some kind of sign. She placed her hand on the cold window pain and watched as he disappeared. She wanted to run after him and tell him to be careful, but she knew once he entered the trees she couldn't leave the property.

Nyla could only sit and wait for him to come back. She was finally ready to talk to him she was just hoping he would want to listen.


	16. Ch 16 Ever The Same

**This chapter was inspired by the song - Ever The Same by Rob Thomas! Hence the chapter name!**

**Chapter 16** - Ever The Same

It had been a couple of hours since the guys and Leah had been gone. Nyla, Alexia and Kim had been helping Emily in the kitchen while a few of the other imprints sat trying to calm themselves.

Yup, as you guessed it; Jake had finally told Alexia about the whole wolf pack and imprint thing. She actually took it better than most. Of course she was pretty much a realist, Jake showed her proof and it was clearly believable. Of course who wouldn't believe it when you're boyfriend blows up into a giant wolf? The proof was pretty much right there.

Nyla frowned as she stared out the kitchen window at the trees. Nothing was moving, everything was quiet and still outside. "Does it always feel like this?"

Emily stopped rolling out the dough for her pie as she looked over at Nyla. "Feel like what sweetie?"

"Feel like at any minute the house is going to be surrounded and attacked?

Emily smiled softly as she walked over and wrapped her arm around Nyla's waist. "It only feels like that a couple of times. After that you sort of get used to it. You have to remember we've been going through this for a while, so this is nothing new to us."

Nyla nodded. "I'm going to get some air. I won't leave the back porch. Seth wouldn't dare let me." Emily nodded un understanding. Nyla walked out the sliding door and sat on the top step. She watched as Seth walked over in his wolf form and gave her a lopsided grin. "You're really in your element aren't you?" She giggled when he nodded his head and leaned down licking the back of her hand.

"I've been such a bitch to everyone haven't I?" She smiled softly when Seth nodded his huge wolf head up and down. "Oh I know you didn't have to agree. It was more of a statement than a question. I just didn't understand or even try to figure out how to take all this stuff that was dumped in my lap. My boyfriend who I just couldn't get enough of suddenly tells me I'm his soul mate and he's a wolf. I was just slightly caught off guard. You'd think I'd be insanely happy to know there was a guy out there that was my soul mate. I was don't get me wrong. I just handled it terribly. And I don't know what to do to make it right. I'll figure it all out." Nyla leaned forward and kissed the end of Seth's nose. She couldn't help laughing when he let out a snort.

Seth let out a strained whine as Nyla scooted down to the last step. Seth lay down at her feet and laid his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his thick sandy colored fur. She leaned over and her buried her face in his fur as she inhaled. His scent was woodsy, kind of like he rubbed himself down with a pine scented air freshener for a car. Nyla couldn't hold back her giggled when Seth let out a deep groan, clearly he was enjoying her soft touch.

'_ENOUGH!'_ Paul's voice echoed through his head loudly.

Seth jumped up from the ground as Paul's voice boomed. _'I wasn't trying to do anything bad, she's my cousin Paul.'_ Seth whined.

'_Seth we realize she's your cousin, but getting all that attention from her, don't you think that is killing Paul?'_ Jared gruffed out.

_'Sorry Paul'_ Seth mumbled.

_'Enough everybody. Let's concentrate on what we're out here to do!'_ Sam's alpha voice sounded off in all their heads, leaving them wincing from the boisterous sound making them feel as if their brains were actually rattling around.

A couple more hours later and the guys called the hunt quits. Seth phased back, pulled on his shorts and walked into the house with Brady. Emily turned and saw the two younger boys walk in. "Finished?" She questioned.

Seth nodded his answer. "Of course. Sam was starting to miss you and the other guys were missing their imprints as well. Though they will never admit it. I figured I'd take Nyla for a walk since she seems to be pacing a hole in the front porch."

Emily nodded. "I couldn't agree more. If you know who comes looking for her, I'll steer him in your general direction."

Seth leaned down and kissed Emily's cheek as he walked past her and out the front door as he grabbed Nyla. "C'mon let's go for a walk." Nyla didn't protest she just followed along with her cousin, knowing full well he'd protect her if needed.

Once they got on the beach. "So have you figured out how to fix things yet?"

Seth's voice questioned, bringing Nyla out of her foggy state. "I don't know. I mean what can I do? All I can do is apologize for my stupid behavior and hope he just listens. I never meant to hurt so many people when I decided to not talk to all of you, but I did and I'm so sorry. Hell I wouldn't even talk to Leah and we've always had the same 'whatever' attitude growing up."

Seth chuckled. "Yea I remember God you two used to be inseparable! Where she was you was and wherever you went she went. You guys used to lock me and Brady out of the bedroom and we used to sneak around like we were on a mission impossible movie trying to figure out what you two were up to." Nyla and Seth both had to laugh at that.

"We knew what you two were doing. We could hear you two idiots actually hymning the mission impossible theme outside the bedroom window. Calvin and Collin used to make fun of you two." Nyla couldn't help giggled as Seth chuckled loudly as he shrugged his shoulders.

Before Nyla knew it they were standing at the cliffs where the guys would go cliff diving. Seth nudged her. "Feel like jumping?"

"You are crazy! There's no way I could. Plus if Paul found out he'd kill you."

Nyla watched as Seth ran things around in his head for a minute before he nodded. "Yea you're probably right. Paul would kill me. But you know I'd never let you get hurt. But I think it's time you took the plunge."

Nyla backed up. "I'm not jumping with you Seth that's way too far down."

Seth smirked like he knew something she didn't. "Fine. If you're not going to jump with me. Jump with him." Seth pointed to something behind him and Nyla.

Nyla turned and her heart beat increased tenfold as she watched Paul walk out of the tree line at the cliffs. His eyes instantly locking with Nyla's. His eyes diverted to Seth for a second as he nodded and then his eyes returned to Nyla's. Seth leaned down as he kissed her temple softly. "Trust everything about him. If Collin, Calvin, Brady, Leah and I trust him with your heart then so can you." Seth felt Nyla squeeze his hand slightly as he nodded back at Paul and ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped.

Nyla watched as Paul walked up to her. "I can hear your heart Nyla. Calm down and breathe a little." Paul touched her hand and it jumped against his warmth and soft touch.

Nyla let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding since their eyes had locked. "Paul I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to hurt any on in the pack or any of the imprints. I was just confused and scared and I didn't know what to do. I still don't. But I do know one thing. I love you and that is never going to change. I'll always want you; but I NEED you in my life. You keep me grounded and sane and everything in between."

"Will you just shut up a minute." Paul snapped.

Nyla quieted in seconds a little worried about Paul's outburst.

Paul cupped her cheeks in his warm hands. "You had me at sorry. You completely had me at sorry. And you're completely crazy if you don't think I don't return your feelings. I've been in love with you since the second week we were dating. And you're right about one thing I'll always want you , but I NEED you in my life as much as you need me in yours." Paul couldn't stop himself as he leaned down and capture her lips with his. Paul could feel her body trembling slightly against his and he couldn't figure out if it was because she was cold from the breeze coming off the cliffs or from their first physical contact in four weeks. Paul wrapped one of his arms around her waist pulling her body closer to him so his body heat could envelope her.

Paul pulled back reluctantly from her addictive lips. "Let me get you home. It's getting cold out here. I don't want you getting sick." All Nyla could do was nod in agreement as she let Paul lead her home.

Falling asleep in each other's arms was all they wanted to do and they did. Sleep consumed them fast and heavily.


	17. Ch 17 Midnight Loving

**Chapter 17** – Midnight Loving

Nyla woke up sometime around midnight and padded barefoot around to the bathroom. They hadn't made it back to her house; they ended up at Paul's. She had kept clothes at Paul so it was good he didn't throw them out. When she got back in bed Paul's arms went around her as he pulled her back against him. She felt his lips brush against the exposed skin of her neck. She couldn't help but let a slight moan escape her lips as her hands covered his.

Suddenly a kiss from him wasn't just a kiss anymore. It made her entire body come to life. She felt her core heat up as her body was tingly from head to toe. Paul felt a small hand on his thigh. He'd left his black cargo shorts on when they'd climbed into bed a few short hours ago. As soon as she touched his thigh he felt his whole body responding to her.

They'd had some pretty intense make out sessions and they'd even gone as far as touching underneath clothing intimately, but they were both really holding out for something more. Paul wanted to make sure Nyla was ready for something more; she'd held onto her virginity for so long because of pricky guys in her past, he knew they weren't nearly good enough for her. When he slowly turned her towards him and his hands slowly slid up her tank top to remove it, he'd stopped because he didn't want to cross a line without her permission. "Don't stop Paul." She murmured against his lips.

Paul pulled back and looked down into her eyes. The look on his face was completely serious. "Are you sure Nyla? I don't want to pressure you into something you're not ready for."

Nyla smiled softly as she cupped his cheek. "I've been sure for a very long time. It's always been you that I've wanted. Though I'm pretty sure you knew that already."

Paul's low chuckle filled the room as he nodded. "Yes. It's just nice to hear." Paul watched wide eyed as Nyla reached down and lifted her tank top up and off her body and tossed it to the floor beneath his bed. Paul's lips kissed a soft trail from the bare skin of her neck down her collar bone to her bare chest. As he took her breast in his mouth he heard her soft gasp. As her fingers weaved through his soft black hair and tightened.

He could hear her heart rate picked up and the mewls that were slipping from her beautiful red lips, so apparently he was doing something she was enjoying. He couldn't stop the arrogant smirk from appearing on his face as he looked up and enjoyed the enamored look on her face as he relinquished her right breast and his lips kissed across and took her left breast in his mouth.

Paul's lips left her breast as he started slowly kissing his way down her stomach and he loved the way her muscles quivered and clenched under his lips and tongue. His hands slid up to her hips as he gripped the side of the short cotton shorts and panties she'd been sleeping in as he pulled them down her legs and discarded them on the floor. He could already smell her arousal which made him feel drunk. He gentle parted her thighs as he stared at the prize, he could feel her nervousness as he softly kissed her lower abdomen and her hips. "Calm down baby. I'm not going to hurt you. I swear on my life."

Paul watched as Nyla licked her dry lips as she nodded and tried to calm herself. Paul's head moved lower as he slowly dragged his tongue up her core, tasting her for the first time made him harden painfully. He couldn't believe she tasted as sweet as honey.

Nyla's eyes widened when she felt his tongue against her most intimate area. All her muscles clenched on contact and she heard Paul groan, as she looked down and watched as his eyes rolled up. Nyla couldn't believe the feelings that were running through her body all at once. She was wriggling and her hips were moving so much that Paul put his arm over her hips and held her in place as he continued his tongue assault on her.

Just when Paul was sure she was about to cum, he pulled away and his lips kissed their way up her body, he was actually nice enough to wipe his mouth before he captured her lips, letting her taste herself on his tongue. It was slightly erotic.

Paul nearly came unglued when her fingertips trailed down the muscles of his back and her hand slid inside of his shorts as she groped his bare butt cheeks in her small hands. It caused his hips to involuntarily jerk, causing his erection that was still encased in the the rough material of his shorts to brush against her naked core, making her gasp out loud and bite her bottom lip. Paul's hand pushed into the mattress as he steadied himself above her, his breathing was becoming labored after that. He wanted to be careful and make sure he didn't crush her under his body weight.

Paul took in a shaky breath as he felt Nyla's lips kiss along his neck, collar bone and chest. Her small hands pushed him back slightly until he was kneeling between her legs and watched as she sat up and her small hands as she unbuttoned his shorts and painfully slid the zipper down, her index knuckled brushed against his painfully hard erection and Paul sucked in a sharp breath.

"Sorry." Nyla whispered. She watched as he swallowed extremely hard and nodded in understanding.

Paul kept himself in control as he felt her small hands as they carefully moved him around as she tugged his shorts off. Paul ended up lying flat on his back after his shorts joined her clothing on the floor. He watched as Nyla knelt next to him as she leaned over his huge body and started at his chest and left no pieces of skin untouched with her lips or tongue; across his chest stomach and lower abdomen. The whole time his hand was caressing her side, hip and thigh that was facing him. She brought her lips back to his as he gently cupped her face as he moved around and laid her down softly against the bedding.

Paul pulled away from Nyla. "Give me a minute I need to get a condom on."

Nyla was chewing on her bottom lip as she nodded and watched as he pushed up and reached over grabbing a foil packet from his nightstand. She moved around as she watched him as he knelt between her legs, Paul groaned when she took his erection into her small hand and held him as he started to roll the condom on. Paul's breath hitched in his throat when he felt her thumb softly rub the underside of his erection.

Paul finished as he slipped himself between her thighs as he positioned himself at her entrance. His eyes locked with hers as he felt her grip his biceps in her small hands. "It's going to hurt for a minute once I get past your barrier. But if it hurts more than you can handle please tell me and I will stop." Nyla nodded as she continued to bite her bottom lip. Paul leaned his head down as he captured her lips to keep her from biting a hole in her lip.

Nyla gasped as she felt Paul slowly began to push his erection into her heated core, her breathing was shaky and she felt him stop when he reached her virgin barrier. She felt so full like no more of him could make it inside of her. She didn't realize her body could stretch that much to accommodate something that big. Her fingers tightened on his biceps as his pulled her closer to his body and carefully pushed through the barrier.

Paul heard her yelp as he stopped moving, she was so tight. It killed him to see silent tears slide down her cheeks. It didn't matter how many girls he'd been with he'd never actually had the honor of a girl giving him her virginity. To him it was a huge honor, he was giving a special gift not just from some girl, she was his imprint; his soul mate. He'd never loved anyone in his life the way he loved Nyla. The scary part was he already knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted to get married to her and have a dozen of beautiful babies with her.

Nyla felt Paul's soft lips kiss away the tears from her beautiful blue eyes. She nodded to him when he asked her if she was ready to continue and she felt him begin to slowly move in and out of her receptive body. She couldn't believe he was fully inside of her body. The pain had subsided as the pleasure started taking over her entire body. She whispered and murmured Paul's name more than a few times as she listened to Paul letting her name slipped from his lips a few times. She almost couldn't believe she'd given her virginity to her soul mate.

It suddenly felt as though the last four weeks never happened.

As he pulled out of her and pushed into her again she felt something. Something that Nyla couldn't describe, it was dominating and she inhaled sharply. It was sweltering and churning in her stomach and she realized she wanted him even closer.

This burning in her stomach that seemed to reach a pinnacle was almost unbearable pleasure. Nyla hitched one of her legs over his hip and he pressed his mouth against hers again. Nyla heard him groan as they moved as one and she knew she continued murmured his name more than once. This was new and even though it was still unfamiliar, it was something she could definitely get used to. Paul pushed into her again and suddenly coherency left her mind.

Nyla was pushed towards this new level of ecstasy that nothing else mattered but Paul and her. As they both climaxed together.

Nyla felt him collapse on top of her, his breath in the crook of her neck. Both of them were spent and covered in sweat but she couldn't care less. Paul slid out of her carefully as he lay down next to her.

Paul was breathing loudly and Nyla shifted on her side, carefully looking at Paul, whose chest was heaving up and down as well.

"So."

"That was intense." Paul brought out as Nyla's smile brighten Paul's bedroom.

"Yeah, that was amazing." Nyla answered and he looked at her, his hand moving through her hair and couldn't help but push herself closer to him. His heat was so comfortable to her now.

"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you too much did I?" Paul questioned with a worried look adorned on his face.

"I'm fine Paul. It hurt in the start. But it was worth it." He smiled at her and kissed her lips gently. Nyla couldn't help but smile in the kiss. She was exhausted and as fatigue swept over her, she got pulled under by a thick blanket called sleep.

Nyla felt Paul's lip on her forehead; as he murmured for her too go to sleep.

It was exactly what she did as she closed her eyes and rest her head on Paul's chest.


	18. Ch 18 Yes

**Chapter 18** - Yes

The following morning, Nyla woke up and moved around the bed a little. She rolled over and noticed Paul was missing; though she could still feel the warmth of his body temperature on the sheets so he hadn't been gone long. She rolled over even more as she buried her face in his pillow taking in his woodsy scent.

A low chuckle filled the silence in the room. Nyla looked up from the pillow and watched as Paul walked into the bedroom with a towel secure around his waist, with another towel rubbing his hair to dry it. Nyla sat up as she clutched the sheets to her still bare chest and body. Paul dropped the towel he was drying his hair with into a hamper in the corner of his room.

Nyla watched as Paul grabbed a pair of blue cargo shorts from his closet and slipped them on while throwing the other towel from around his waist in the hamper as well. He walked over and sat down behind Nyla on the bed as he leaned over and kissed her bare shoulder. "You don't have to hide yourself from me. I've already seen everything Ny."

Nyla blushed furiously as she smiled when she felt Paul's soft lips kissing her still naked skin. His lips made a trail down her spine causing her to shiver; his hands slowly rubbing up and down her back. "How are you feeling? Did you sleep well?" Paul's voice questioned her.

Nyla turned slightly to face Paul. "I slept really peaceful. The best sleep in a few weeks."

Paul looked down as he shook his head. "Uh, no that's not what I uh meant. Are you ya know very sore?" His cheeks tinged red showing his embarrassment.

Nyla caught on to what he was asking and let out a slight giggle. "Did you just blush while asking me if I was sore from what we did last night?"

Paul rolled his lips together as his cheeks tinged red again and he nodded. "I just want to make sure you're ok. I hate that I hurt you last night for your first time."

Nyla caressed Paul's cheek as she leaned over and pressed her lips to his in the softest of kisses. His hands gripped her hips and pulled her body flush against his as they slowly lay back against the bed as the kiss took them back to the land of bliss filled love. Paul could feel the sheet still wrapped around her body as he continued to claim her lips.

A small giggle echoed through Paul's room. Effectively ripping their lips apart as both sets of their eyes shot over to the doorway where the giggle came from as they both saw Paul's little sister Samara looking back at them. Paul cussed as his hands quickly made sure Nyla's naked form was completely covered from his sister's eyes. Nyla's hand went up and covered Paul's mouth to keep him from cussing out loud again.

Paul quirked an eyebrow at his little sister. "Sammy what's going on?"

Samara clutched the purple wolf in her arms as she smiled big at Paul. "Momma went to work and I'm hungry."

Paul nodded. "Okay go upstairs and watch some cartoons; Nyla and will be upstairs in a few minutes and I'll make whatever you'd like for breakfast."

Samara let out a squeal as she ran upstairs with giggles echoing in her departure.

Paul cussed a few more times as he looked down at Nyla who was laughing under him. "I hope we didn't just corrupt your little sister."

Paul chuckled as he kissed Nyla's lips once more before he pulled himself off the bed and then helped Nyla untangle from the sheets, but she wouldn't allow him to fully uncover her and he had to laugh harder at her. His pushed some hair out of her face as he kissed her forehead. "Okay, there are clean towels and some of your clean clothes in my bathroom. Go shower and I'll go start some breakfast."

Nyla smiled softly as she nodded and watched as he disappeared from the room, she heard him jog up the steps as she peeled herself from the bed and walked to the bathroom and started the shower.

Once she was finished she dressed in jeans and a form fitting red t-shirt then made sure to comb out the tangles in her long hair. She changed the sheets on Paul's bed because there had been a little blood on them from the previous night for all obvious reasons. After she'd finished making his bed she walked upstairs and could smell pancakes and bacon. She passed Samara who was sitting on the living room floor with a small kid's tray table setting in front of her as she ate her pancakes still watching cartoons.

Nyla walked up behind Paul as she let her hands start at his back and slide around his torso, which was still shirtless as her lips placed soft feather like kisses against the muscles expanse of his back and he could feel his insides completely turned to lava. Paul continued to flip the pancakes as he enjoyed Nyla touching and kissing him. He finally plated his and Nyla's breakfast as he turned around in her arms still as his lips crashed into hers. She giggled against his lips. She knew she was screwing with him the whole damn time. Paul responded to her giggles with a growl, causing her to giggle harder.

They sat down at the kitchen table as they started eating. Paul swallowed the bit he had in his mouth. "What do you want to do today? Mom gets off at noon on Saturdays. So she'll be home in a couple of hours."

Nyla reached over as she dabbed her napkin across Paul's mouth and smiled softly. "I don't care what we do. I need to check in with the brothers. Bu other than that I do not care."

Paul smiled when he felt Nyla prop her feet in his lap. So while eating with his right had the left slipped under the table and gently rubbed her feet. "Jesus Christ your feet are freezing. You did use warm water when you showered right?" Nyla couldn't help as she laughed.

The days turned into weeks which quickly added up the months fast. Before they knew it they were in the middle of their senior year and it was Nyla's eighteenth birthday. Paul was taking her out for her birthday, the pack and imprints had a party for her the weekend before her birthday, her birthday night was all Paul's.

Nyla looked at herself in the mirror she had on a black V-neck cotton dress with short sleeve and it was embellished with pearl colored beads along the neckline. The dress went to mid-thigh; her hair was left down but full of curls. She was wearing the locket that Paul had gotten her for Christmas and the bracelet for their one year anniversary.

Nyla heard a knock on the door as she finished getting ready as she slipped on black flats; she wasn't a high heel person, so flats were the perfect finishing touch. She could hear Collin and Calvin talking with Paul as she walked down the stairs. Paul came into view and he actually had on jeans, nice new crisp clean jeans. She'd only ever saw him in shorts. He had on a nice royal blue button up short sleeved shirt.

Nyla smiled when she noticed Paul stopped talking to her brothers and noticed she'd walked into the room. Their eyes locked as Nyla walked over and Paul leaned down kissing her lips softly.

"You look beautiful." He sounded bewildered.

"You look pretty handsome yourself." Nyla smiled up.

Paul offered his arm as she took it and they headed out the door. Paul drove as him and Nyla made small talk. They never ran out of things to talk about whether it was pack business or their upcoming graduation. They only had five months left of their senior year. Nyla was going to go to a vocational college in Port Angeles so she wouldn't have to actually leave La Push or Paul behind.

Once they made it to the restaurant in Forks. Paul and Nyla walked in and the host walked them through the restaurant and out the side door into a beautifully decorated courtyard that was lit up with thousands of white lights along with a few hundred white candles that were burning as well. Paul looked down at Nyla. "Do you like it?"

Nyla's smile spread across her lips. "This looks absolutely incredible. I can't believe how beautiful it all is."

Paul leaned over as he softly kissed the side of her neck. "It's not more beautiful than you are right now."

"You never cease to amaze me with anything you do for me. You're always so sweet and protective. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Paul kissed her lips softly as he pulled her chair out for her as she sat down and he sat across from her. They had a nice meal as they made more small talk.

After they finished eating Paul actually stood up and asked her to dance with him, they moved around the courtyard light and effortlessly. There was music being piped into the courtyard through hidden speakers and the whole setting just felt magical to Nyla.

Nyla was so caught up in the ambiance of the hole atmosphere she didn't notice that Paul had stopped dancing. She looked up and frowned. "Paul what's wrong?"

Paul shook his head negatively as he caressed her cheek with his warm hand. "You're getting cold. And I have a question for you, ya know before you turn into a human popsicle."

Nyla giggled. "Okay. Ask away. I'm sure I'll have a good answer for you." She swore she heard him mumbled 'I hope so.'

Paul walked Nyla over and sat her back down as he pulled a small box out of his pocket and knelt down in front of her. "Nyla, I want to be the one and only person to keep you warm for the rest of your life. I also want to be the last man on earth who loves you forever. Will you marry me?"

Nyla's mouth fell open as she looked at the three stoned diamond ring sitting in the small black velvet box staring back at her. "Paul…"

"I don't care when we get married. Tomorrow, next week, next year, or even five years down the line. I love you Nyla and I want you to be the only person I start my day with and the only person I end my day with. Throw in a few dozen kids who look like you and my life will be complete."

Silent tears were suddenly sliding down Nyla's tan cheeks as she nodded. "Yes."

"Yes?" Paul had to confirm he heard her right.

"Yes."


	19. Ch 19 Weepy Women

**Chapter 19** – Weepy Women

Nyla sat at Emily's kitchen table as she, Emily, Kim and Alexia looked through bridal magazines. Alexia and Jake had gotten engaged the night of every ones graduation. Kim and Jared had gotten married a year ago and Kim was already expecting their first baby.

Nyla glared across the table when Kim beamed and pointed to the pink chiffon brides maid dresses. "Kim I think your pregnancy has clouded your judgment. And also now believe you're having a girl. Because you have always been frilly, but never liked pink. Now all of a sudden you are the pink princess of La Push."

Kim couldn't stop the laughter that came from her mouth as Alexia and Emily joined in the hilarity of the whole situation. "I know you're not a pink person Ny, but technically you don't wear the pink the girls and I do, I mean if I'm not as big as a house by then. I'll have to go get my dress made at Omar's tent supply. If Jared thinks I'm feeling sexy at five months, he is seriously mistaken. I'm never having sex with him again."

"Liar." Nyla shot out as she giggled, her and Kim were too close to know that Kim and Jared were the exact match of Paul and herself; they couldn't keep their hands off each other, pregnant or not.

"I know." Kim whined out. "I hate when you point out the obvious."

Emily started giggling and couldn't form a sentence to save her life as she leaned her head against the table. Alexia wasn't really sure what to say to that comment as she broke out into a full blush, she was still quite virginal. Her and Jake had decided to wait until their wedding night before even venturing into the sexual side of a relationship.

The back door opened and Paul, Jake, Jared and Sam came strolling through the door shirtless and testosterone filled. Jared gently pulled Kim from her seat as he sat down in her chair and then guided her hips down as she sat in his lap. She always looked so small compared to Jared. His hand went to her baby bump and rubbed softly. Kim figured out quick with her pregnancy if she was nauseas or the baby was moving too much, Jared's warm hand always made everything better.

Sam and Emily had finally gotten married at the beginning of their senior year and they were expecting their first baby in two months. So when the guys walked through the door, Nyla wasn't surprised to watch Sam do the same thing to Emily that Jared had done to Kim. Emily was perched in Sam's lap as he too was making small circles on her protruding seven months pregnant belly. He was whispering in her ear and she smiled and nodded. Their dance of unconditional love was endless and timeless.

Nyla laughed as Jake and Paul walked over and Jake sat on Nyla's lap and Paul sat on Alexia's lap. Alexia just turned beet red! It started at her hairline and pretty much went to her toes. Jakes chuckled filled the kitchen as he stood from Nyla's lap and walked over and tapped Paul on the shoulder.

Paul looked up trying to be innocent. "Yes? Something I can help you with Jake?"

Jake smirked. "Yea you can get off my fiancé if she keeps blushing like that she's liable to have a stroke."

Paul let out a humph as he stood up dejectedly. "Fine! I know where I'm not wanted." Walking out the kitchen door and onto the porch. Everyone laughed at Paul's antics. Who wouldn't?

Jake leaned down and softly kissed Alexia's lips. "C'mon beautiful we have a date tonight." Alexia's thousand watt smile appeared -only Jake could make that particular smile of her come out- as she took Jake's hand and he pulled her from her seat. He nodded to Sam and Jared as they walked out of the house.

Nyla giggled as she stood from the table. "His pride is wounded. I'm gonna go kiss it and make it better." As she followed Paul.

Paul was standing on the porch when he felt soft hands caress his sides and then slide around to clutch his chest. "Thought you'd never come out here." As he reached around behind him and pulled Nyla in front of him, he leaned down and captured her lips. She felt the porch railing against her back and felt Paul growl against her lips. His hands slid down her body as they gripped the back of her thighs and lifted her effortlessly and placed her on the railing so she would be level with him.

Paul pulled away much too soon for both of them. Paul's forehead pressed against Nyla's as he took a couple of breaths. "I can't believe were getting married in thirty days." Nyla's voice was soft as Paul nodded.

"I can't believe we waited this long. Everyone else with the exception on Seth and Samara have already gotten married. Hell even Leah and Embry. Who the hell knew they had imprinted on each other?"

Nyla giggled. "I kind of had an idea they were. They were always sneaking off during bonfires and pack dinners. He had been keeping her temper and agitation level to a minimum. He seems perfect for her. He's always so calm and carefree and she's always pent up with energy and frustration from being the only female in the pack. They hid their thoughts pretty well from you guys."

Paul scoffed. "I think that's only because Leah threatened Embry within an inch of his life and was withholding sex from him." Paul chuckled when Nyla slapped his chest playfully. Paul put his hands up in defense. "I'm just sayin'."

Nyla's eyes bugged out as she started to fall backwards when Paul had taken his hands away from her. Paul grabbed her hips when he noticed she'd started to fall back off the porch railing. "Sorry!" Paul's hands slid back under Nyla's thigh's as he lifted her. "Maybe this isn't the safest place for you."

Nyla smirked as she felt him lift her, she wrapped her legs around his waist as her lips captured his and her arms went around his shoulders.

Paul couldn't help groaning. "God you're going to be the death of me Nyla."

"What a sweet death it would be." Nyla murmured against his lips.

Paul couldn't help but nod in total agreement.

Two weeks later, Nyla was standing in a changing room at a wedding boutique in Port Angeles pulling on a strapless white wedding gown. White strapless satin A-line, cuffed down an inch at the chest with a pleated sash at waist. Sweep train. The sash around the waist was horizon blue and flowed down the back to the end of the train. It wasn't too much color but just enough

"Nyla Marie! If you don't come out of there this instant I'll send Leah in after you." She heard her mother's voice bellow.

Nyla rolled her eyes, ever since she'd gotten back from the alcohol rehab place she'd been back to her bossy self but it was really nice having her home and not drinking. She'd been clean and sober now for two years and was completely disgusted for the way she drank and the way she'd behaved.

Collin and Calvin brought their mother as a surprise for Nyla's graduation. She couldn't believe it had already been two years since she'd graduated. She was still very much enjoying the college courses at the vocational school. They'd even approached her about branching out and going to a university but she had declined. She wanted to finished her vocational classes get married and start a family with Paul.

Nyla swallowed hard as she pulled back the curtain of the dressing room as she slowly walked out to the lobby where her mother, Emily, Kim, Alexia, Aunt Sue and Leah were all sitting.

Naturally her mother and Aunt Sue were the first two to get to Nyla when she made her appearance in the lobby.

Leah looked up and her mouth dropped open. "Oh my God La-la you look beautiful." Leah couldn't help as she blinked and tears slid down her cheeks.

Nyla glared at Leah. "Don't start crying Le-le. You're going to make me cry."

Kim was sitting next to Leah and she too had begun to cry. Emily as well, since her pregnancy hormones were crashing into each other and Kim's.

Nyla looked around and was suddenly surrounded by crying women. She turned around and looked at herself in the mirror and suddenly the crying women were getting to her as well as she tried to stop herself from crying, but it wasn't happening. She heard her cell phone ringing as she picked up.

"Nyla is everything okay me and the guys were getting the feeling that you and the girls weren't very happy." Paul worried voice came through the phone.

Nyla giggled as she wiped her eyes. "We're fine. They just saw me in my wedding dress."

"Nuff said. I'll let the guys know." Paul understood as he hung up.

Nyla sighed heavily as she turned to face the girls. "Oh c'mon you guys don't get weepy on me now."

Their watery giggles filled the boutique.


	20. Ch 20 Arms

**So here's the last chapter of the story! It was inspired by the song Arms by Christina Perri. And don't worry I'm working up a sequel just because I know you all will MURDER me when you read the ending! Love you all for your reviews and support! **

**Enjoy!**

**~Maxine**

**Chapter 20** - Arms

For the last two weeks leading up to Paul and Nyla's wedding, he had been gone a lot for patrol. He was patrolling so much Nyla was sure he'd either patrol or sleep right through their wedding day.

The night before their wedding Paul had to go out and patrol again, the wedding was going to be at noon and he was supposed to patrol until 5 AM, go to the house him and Nyla had been living in for the last two years and sleep until at least 10 am then get up and get ready for the wedding.

Nyla stayed the night at her mothers, only because everyone insisted that they couldn't see each other twenty-four hours before the wedding because it was bad luck.

Nyla looked at herself in the mirror of the dressing room of the church. The dress looked perfect and her hair was down but the sides were pinned back and white ribbon was woven through it, she opted for no veil. Usually by now she'd had a call or text from Paul, but there wasn't anything. She was starting to get worried. Her indigo blue eyes scraping over her reflection in the mirror once again as she watched Kim, Leah, Emily and Alexia get ready behind her in the room.

Leah scoffed. "Hey I can feel your worry from over here. Calm down he's probably just nervous and hasn't thought about contacting you yet. He's probably just as ready to get today over with as you. So calm down before I have Calvin and Collin get a tank of oxygen."

Nyla let a small smile appear as she exhaled heavily. "You're right. I just need to keep breathing."

Jared looked at Sam. "Do you know where he is?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't have a clue. I gave him the night off, because I didn't want him being tired and missing his own wedding. Emily would kill me if that happened. I could only imagine what Nyla would so."

Jared chuckled as he pulled his cell phone out and called Paul's number as he walked out front of the church. When his voicemail picked up Jared growled. "Paul where the hell are you? You're going to miss your own damn wedding! You need to get here now." Jared slapped the phone closed as he sighed heavily and shoved the phone back in his pocket.

Calvin walked up to Jared. "Dude where is he?"

Jared shrugged. "I don't know. I just called him and he didn't even pick up. Look I'm going to phase and see if he's in wolf form, if he's not then I am going to run to their house and see where the hell he is."

Calvin nodded he could only hope Paul was not laying somewhere hurt.

An hour later, Jared had been to Paul and Nyla's house and back and Paul was still nowhere to be found. The wedding was getting ready to begin and the groom was completely MIA. Nyla was pacing the bridal room; she'd already kicked off her shoes and was trying to just breathe through the anxiety that had filled her body fully.

She felt as if she was going to be sick, she'd made everyone leave the room so she could just breathe. A high pitched ring brought her out of her thoughts as she looked down at her cell phone and sat Paul name across the display.

"Oh my God please tell me you're okay." Nyla voice came out in a worried rush.

Paul's voice was quiet as he sighed softly. "Yes I'm fine…I need to talk with you. Can you meet me please? At the cliffs."

"Paul we're supposed to be getting married right now. What is going on?"

"Please Nyla. Please just come to the cliffs and talk to me."

"Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Fifteen minutes later, Leah looked at Nyla out of the corner of her eyes. "You do realize this is crazy right? You should've told someone we were leaving."

Nyla shook her head as she watched Leah drive her Jeep. "I just want to find out what the hell is going on. It's my wedding day for Christ sake. I should be sipping champagne and dancing with Paul. I should be Mrs. Redson right now." Nyla was still processing what Sam had told her before she left the church. That Paul didn't have to patrol the night before.

Why would he lie to her?

Where had he been if he wasn't patrolling?

Leah's jeep came to a stop as Nyla carefully got out of the truck and walked up the trail to the cliffs. She hadn't had time to change out of her wedding gown so she held it up as she walked carefully, making sure to not let it drag the ground and get ruined.

Nyla stepped out of the trees and saw Paul standing in his tuxedo at the cliffs. "Paul!"

Paul heard her call his name. He turned around and came face to face with the most beautiful bride he'd ever seen in his entire life. And she was supposed to be his bride today.

Nyla walked over and noticed the thick black circles under his eyes and saw how tired he really looked. His tie was hanging around his neck and his vest and shirt were unbuttoned. Nyla cupped his cheek. "Paul what is going on? Where supposed to get married today."

Paul shook his head negatively as he removed Nyla's hand from his cheek. "I can't do it Nyla. I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore."

"Do what? What are you talking about? We've been waiting for this moment since you asked me to marry you two years ago. I don't understand what's going on."

Paul closed his eyes tightly. The sick feeling in the pit of his stomach was almost too much, he wanted to throw up or phase and run like his life depended on it. He opened his eyes again. "I can't keep pretending that I want to be with you; when I really don't. I can't be with you anymore and I don't want to either."

Nyla could already feel the tears sliding down her cheeks. "You're lying…Don't lie to me. Don't tell me that I spent the last two years of my life waiting for you to be my husband for nothing. Don't tell me we went through all the bad times just to get to this one special day in our life just for you to tell me you can't do this."

Paul hated lying to Nyla. But sometimes you have to make a decision, a decision that in the end could cost you and the only person you love the sanity you share together. Sometimes the decisions that are decided are tough and they don't have to be made they NEED to be made. And even though nothing you could possibly say will help keep the pain away everything you say to that person you have to make them believe ever word that comes from your mouth.

Paul was making Nyla believe every word, because he knew if he didn't, then he would just be in worse pain than he was already. As the tears fell from his fiancé indigo blue eyes he felt every one of them stab him in the heart. He'd never felt pain like this before in his life and he knew it was only going to get worse in the days that followed.

"Tell me you don't love me anymore. Look me in the eyes and tell me. If it's the truth then you should be able to do it." Nyla begged as she tried to not let her emotions take over the moment, even though it was pretty much impossible right now.

Paul locked eyes with her as he took a deep breath. 'Do it! Don't be a coward! You have to say it to keep her safe.' His own voice was screaming inside his head. "I don't love you. It's not worth it. You're not worth it anymore."

Nyla's lips were trembling, the wind had picked up and grey clouds were starting to roll in. It was almost poetic. Of course it was going to rain. It was as if God could feel the pain radiating through Nyla's body and heart. She reached out and took his hand. She placed her engagement ring in the palm of his hand and closed his fingers around it. "Goodbye Paul."

Nyla turned and walked back into the trees. It began raining as Nyla made her way back to Leah's jeep. By the time she got back she was completely soaked and her dress was caked in mud. Leah grabbed a blanket from the back seat as she wrapped it around Nyla and tried to get her to talk. She sobbed uncontrollably as she told Leah to call Calvin and tell him that the wedding was off.

Four weeks later, the pack and imprints minus Paul of course, stood outside of Nyla's mother's house watching as she packed the last of her things in her Toyota. She went back to the vocational school in Port Angeles and decided to take them up on their offer of helping her get into a university. One she closed her trunk she turned and noticed Kim was already crying along with Leah. Emily was standing holding her and Sam's two week old son Milo. He was every bit his mommy and daddy.

She walked around making sure she hugged everyone. Jared had tried to dissuade her from leaving; that Paul was just being stupid, everyone in the pack knew he was being stupid, but no one could convince him otherwise. She waved once more to everyone and she knew Paul was watching from the trees she could feel his dark eyes on her. She spared a look to the trees and thought she saw something move, but figured it was the wind.

She pulled out of the drive way and took off down the road. She couldn't help but look back in the rearview mirror a few thousand times until La Push disappeared. She knew Paul was lying; for reasons he could not and would not explain to her. Of course he wouldn't explain it to anyone in the pack either. She figured it was just easier for him to let her go then try to explain the reasoning behind it.

Nyla wished with every fiber of her being that he would run up to the car or out in the middle of the road and stop her and beg her to stay. To stay wrapped in his arms for the rest of her life. It didn't matter how beautiful the house was that he'd bought for them, his arms were her home; not the house. She wiped the few tears that slid down her cheek as she kept driving.

She'd come back one day...She had to.

The love of her life lived there and one day his stubbornness would cease and they could be soul mates again. But for now she'd had to just dream of being at home in his arms.

The End


End file.
